The Incredible Chase
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: Sequel to 'The Invisible Love'. 4 years have passed. In a mission, Jenny & the monsters meet 3 monsters being chased by a galactic menace. BOB/OC, Monger/OC/Link
1. Homework and House

**Hello, all! Jennifer Griffin is back! This fanfic is a sequel to "The Invisible Love" in case any of you were wondering. **

** In this story we'll have some new OC's like the typical sequels. The newbies will come, and the story will all be over soon before you know it, so try not to ask in the reviews when. This story has a bit more violence than the first one, so the rating's pending. Thank you all so much for your reading and reviews. Ciao!-Jane. PS: If you haven't read "The Invisible Love", do NOT read this until you have.**

Sitting around in the main room, I was finishing up my geometry homework. Just because you're a monster, doesn't mean you skip out on school. On holidays, it's pending. I'm Canadian so I may have to do schoolwork on Canadian holidays that Americans have no idea about. But at least I can have days off on the American 'no-school' holidays that I have no idea about.

The rest, unfairly, can get away with no homework because:

1. Susan and Doc are all grown-up. They were human, so they've been there, done that.

2. Why should the Missing Link know about geometry? He's got abs to worry about.

3. Insecto really doesn't have the sense. She's like a giant pet.

4. B.O.B. doesn't have the brains. He has to use his fingers for one plus one.

For me, no matter how many times the math teacher Monger hired, Mr. Parker, and Doc have explained it, I never will understand all that horse-feathers.

Meanwhile, while I'm sat the table with my homework in front of me like it's a plate of liver and turnips, B.O.B. and Link were seated at the other end of the table playing Go-fish. Link's was winning as usual, but Insecto kinda got sick. The facility vet was treating her, so the games today depended on chance. Doc and Susan talked about something I had no idea about, something like...I still have no idea. I think it's something like what Susan experienced what she could remember when she was a human that Doc missed out on between 1991-2009. Thank God it wasn't something that's over Susan's head and yet under Doc's head like quantum physics or severe calculus.

You're probably wondering why an eleven/twelve-year-old dummy is doing geometry. The reason being is four years have passed since I became a monster (that's hard to believe), so I'm fifteen right now and turning sixteen tomorrow. One very ironic thing for an invisible person like me is that I have had braces for two years now. On each monster anniversary (an anniversary of the day we became a monster; mine's June 30) we get a check-up all the way with a medical doctor, a dentist, you name it. So since I'm invisible, they had to coat my teeth with some safe paint, figure out the problems, and place the braces on. Due to some circumstances, the braces can't become invisible with me due to some problems with the braces being metallic. So you know very well where I am thanks to a pair of floating train tracks.

I'm afraid I'm the only monster who's really changed. B.O.B.'s still my dumb sweetheart, Susan's still the brave amazing Susan, Doc's still that crazy evil genius, and "Uncle" Link's still an out-of-shape, macho buff guy. I guess I'm different because I'm growing up. Surprisingly, Susan was still pretty for her age (she's 25 now), and it was really surprising Doc or Link hadn't made any moves to claim her.

"How's that math going, Jenny?" Susan asked me. I smirked, shrugged my shoulders, and tossed down a mechanical pencil with the facility logo on it.

"It's doing as terrible as I am good at art." I told her. I really can't do the brainy stuff in my classes, but at least I can paint and cartoon. Finally filling in the blanks in the last formal proof with a tiny hope I got it right, I stretched and slowly walked around the table.

"I win! I win! I win!" B.O.B. cried lifting up his arms in triumph as Link buried his face in his large hands. "Okay, I'm done with this. Where's Billie?"

"Right here, buddy." I told him poking into his wiggly gelatinous arm.

"Oh, there you are!" He said chuckling. "So...do you want to play House?"

"Which one?" I asked him crossing my arms. "The TV show? The game where we're a family?"

"The family game!" B.O.B. replied sliding toward his toy-box and pulling out a baby doll.

"Don't forget the diaper bag, B.O.B.!" I called out.

"The what bag?" He asked me. "And in House, the name's honey bunches of coconuts."

"The bag with the bunny-rabbits on it." I answered. "And I think you mean 'honey bunches of oats, and I'm Sweetness." I had to giggle. Yeah, it had been almost half a decade, and I was more of an adult now than a kid, but I still loved him. He and I were still both not that smart but had the best of times. Surprisingly, Monger let us go out on dates, mostly to the parks with bodyguards following. Well, not relation dates, more like play-dates I had with some friends in kindergarten.

Throughout the years, we'd take an occasional visit to my family, and they all did well with the monsters. In case you were wondering, Link and Sarah didn't become a couple. Instead she found some dorky guy from her genetics classes. The name? Arnold Hayward. Dorky, I know. Now they've been married for a year and a half already. Alexander fell for another girl in middle school, so he doesn't have a crush on Susan anymore. So it sounds like I might be the only one who gets to marry a monster unless Landon or Jonathan go goo-goo-eyed over Susan. Or some more monsters join. Or at the last minute, Mom decides to have more kids. Maybe. I vote the monster one.

All of a sudden, General Monger came in on his jet-pack. "Invisoline!" He barked. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yep!" I replied, smiling smugly. "That I have." Monger could only shake his head.

"Parker?" He called. A guy in plaid slacks, a short-sleeved blouse, and a pair of coke-bottle glasses walked into the room. He really reminds me of James Taylor, only in a nerd costume with a pencil instead of something casual with a guitar. Monger snatched the homework from the table and handed it to the all too familiar math teacher.

"Any other reason why you're here, Monger?" Link asked.

"Yes, sir." The general replied. "Y'all are goin' on a mission to Oahu, Hawaii." We all noticed Stirling (we monsters call Mr. Parker by his first name) shaking his head as he looked at my geometry paper.

"Can sweetness come too?" B.O.B. asked.

"Huh?" Monger and Stirling asked.

"He means 'Invisoline', gentlemen." Doc explained.

"Oh. Well, if you remember the rules," Stirling said nasally. "Invisoline can't come until her homework is complete and correct."

"But we've got a major situation where Invisoline's invisibility is absolutely needed!"

"Alright!" B.O.B. cheered.

"Well, Invisoline, you got one and a half proofs correct out of the six." Stirling commented looking up from my homework paper, again nasally. "I'm seeing a smidgen of progress."

"And if I didn't come?" I asked my friends.

"Then this mission would really be a failure." Link replied, giving a thumbs-up or winking at the other monsters. "A real failure."


	2. Hawaiian Surprise

We finally made it to Oahu after about three hours. It was about ten-thirty at night, and it was breezy and really nice out, the palm trees waving. Insecto landed in some intersection between a neighborhood and some office building to let us down and then flew off into the skies. From hearing the ocean waves from a distance, I could tell we weren't that far from the beach. B.O.B., Doc, and Link walked down the neighborhood to head towards the beaches.

"Jenny," Susan, who stayed behind, told me. "Monger told us the invasion is likely to land on Lanikai Beach. So we'll meet you there. They'll know our presence, but not yours. So you need to try to weaken them so we can get rid of them."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. I knew I was invisible so I could walk through streets at night without being grabbed and raped or killed, but this was sure strange. _If they needed me to sabotage the ET's, why did they need to be at the beaches first? _I thought.Oh well. Those were the rules. "I'll see you there, Susie. By the way, what do they look like?"

"Um, they look like humans, residents say." She answered. "Good luck, Jen." My giantess friend ran down the same street the rest of the guys walked down. I probably stood in the middle of that intersection for about five minutes before a couple of cars came. Then I walked off to the sidewalks of the neighborhood, and then through bushes and over hedges in front yards. I had to be careful of course because I really don't want dogs to bark, then I get caught, and have my reputation go from worldwide hero to worldwide potential prankster.

Back on the sidewalk, I heard a meowing across the street. I tiptoed for some stupid reason to the other side and found a green-eyed calico cat scratching at some tree. Wanting to distract it, I stroked its tail. She turned around in confusion upon seeing nothing, and I again spread my finger on her nose like a nuzzle. The cat still had no idea what was going on, so I started scratching her under her chin. My little putty-tat tried to discover what was cuddling her, so she batted the air with her paw, claws and all. But the big part is one of her sharp claws got my finger, so I speed-walked past the cat. "Thanks a lot, kitty." I grumbled rubbing the wound. Unsure of what to do next, I picked up the walkie-talkie from my pant leg's pocket. The facility scientists and Doc turned it invisible with reproduced samples of the monocaine, so no one had the chance of seeing me.

"Hello? Guys?" I asked, later getting into the Buzz Lightyear act. "This is Invisoline coming in. Come in, you guys."

No answer.

"Guys?" I peeped again. "You have really got to be serious to not be there."

Still no answer.

"Link? Susie? Doc?" I grew a face of mischief. "Ah!" I screamed. "It's got me! It won't let go!" Static blared on the walkie-talkie.

"Je-!" Link cried.

"Jenni-" Doc's incoming interrupted.

"Jenny!" Susan finished the replies. Returns kept interrupting the ones before them, so it was crazy.

"Are you a-" Doc attempted to ask.

"What happe-?" Link asked.

"BILLIE!" B.O.B. screeched over Doc's walkie-talkie.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." I repeated to my friends.

"Jen, don't **do **that!" Link growled.

"Well, you guys wouldn't answer." I reasoned while giggling. "Serves you right any-hoo. By the way, where in the world are you?"

"Oh, we're on something like Malakai Beach..." B.O.B. tried to say.

"Lanikai, B.O.B." Doc said in the background.

"Yeah, that." B.O.B. continued. "So we're there with your-" His sentence was cut off as our friends in the background hushed him.

"Okay, guys." I grumbled. "My what? What? My iPod? My diary? You guys better not!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jen." Susan explained. "We're just shooting the breeze with... I mean we're shooting our oncoming enemies while in the breeze."

"Okay...but what's mine out there?"

"Your...enemies!" Susan hesitantly said. "Our enemies are your enemies, right?"

"Right!" I said during a yawn; it was about five minutes until midnight. "So, when should I meet you there?"

"How about in five minutes?" Susan suggested. "See you there, Jenny."

"'Kay. Invisoline out." I chirped. Of course, with hearing no fighting in the background, I couldn't really believe they were fighting. Thinking about calling again to see if I was right, I ditched the idea, remembering I was almost there. _It's probably about midnight right now. _I thought. _The guys definitely know that October 18th's my birthday. But now I'm in Oahu and that's quite the drive from here to Prince George. And I'm afraid I'm not with my family tonight. Oh, well...maybe while it's P.M. _

Despite the city lights, I was beginning to see two faint lights about a block away. A stony walkway was turning into a sandy walkway, and I could already see the tidal waves. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, so I decided to get out of there ASAP.

"Hey, there's shoe prints over there." B.O.B. commented. "It's Billie!" I turned my head to see the rest of the gang standing at a decorated picnic table with a few tiki torches standing closely; half of my friends were just regularly smiling while the rest were giving me the innocent toothy grin.

"Uh...hey, guys." I began unimpressed. "I thought we were fighting."

"Oh my," Doc exclaimed while looking at the clock on his walkie-talkie. "It's midnight already."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY!" A group of people screeched behind me jumping out of the bushes. To my surprise, that group turned out to be my family and Arnold. I yelped with glee and hugged everyone, especially telling Alexander "Happy Birthday" back. After all, we were twins.

"So..." I began after hugging my family and turning to the monsters. "Where are the ET's?" My friends shrugged, and B.O.B. tried doing the innocent cheesy grin, but because he has no teeth, it was his usual smile.

I giggled, and he draped a blue-and-purple lei around my neck. "There!" He stated proudly, trying to impress everyone. "Now you're prettier. It's hard to see those tiny train tracks at night." Everyone giggled and awed at his comment as they put on their hula leis. B.O.B.'s "neck" (if he has one) was too thick, so I fastened two grass skirts around him; the same went for Link with one skirt. Doc's bug head was too big, so we had to cut a hula lei and tie it back together instead of a skirt, seeing as the rest of his body is nearly anorexic. Susan wore a couple of leis as bracelets and a skirt used for tables around her neck.

About two hours passed, and after gifts and cake and ice cream, we just sat around and talked.

"So, you're really considering being Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate's date, Jennifer?" Arnold asked me nasally. He and Stirling could literally pass as twins.

"Sure thing, Arnie." I replied, gazing at B.O.B. as he tried tooting on cone-shaped shells like bugles like the way you see natives do in movies.

"Hoo-rah!" I heard a familiar rough voice hoot from above. "Sweet sixteen, eh, Invisoline?" Monger asked me. "Sorry to y'all for not makin' it. Turns out back at the base, we've been hearing reports about UFO sightings at Tierra del Fuego, South America, and monsters, you need to get there ASAP!"

"Ouch..." I whispered; I turned to my family with my voice back to normal. "I guess I gotta go, gang." After through hugging everyone, I turned to my mom. "Better luck next time; I promise." I told her.

"Now, you be careful out there, Jen." She told me in stereotypical mother style.

"Always have, always will be." I told her while smiling.

**Yes, I know. I'm a suckish writer. Hope you like the sequel, and please review.**


	3. Truth or Dare

On the back of Insecto, we flew from Oahu and for the next few hours all we could see was blue from the Pacific Ocean. With not much sightseeing, we fell asleep. I'd say I woke up a couple of times to see if everyone was there. This was about the third time; Link nestled in Insecto's fur, Doc used his lab coat as a blanket, and B.O.B. clung to a helium balloon from the party like a teddy bear. Monger said this trip would take about a day so we wouldn't get there until about midnight.

We woke up about eight hours later; I slept nine hours still being that late sleeper I am. The rest of the gang were talking by the time I woke up. I smelled a somewhat faint aroma and found a metal bowl of oatmeal by my side.

"Eat up, kid." Link told me. "Maybe all you've got left."

"Yeah, right." I cracked back, taking a spoonful and biting into it. "Hey, it's cold."

"A consequence of being a late sleeper, Jen." Link started laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" I laughed back lightly and sarcastically. "Shut up." Every thing was silent save the sound of the ocean and the awestruck sighs of the others for a few minutes. "Okay..." I spoke up. "Enough of that. Truth or dare!"

"Oh no." Susan gasped.

"Jennifer, you know already Monger doesn't like us playing that game!" Doc scolded.

"Well then who forgot the cards?" I shot back crossing my arms. "And we all hate 'Who would you rather have' because that's been done a thousand times."

"And it's the same every time." B.O.B. added.

"I guess we really don't changed that much." Susan said.

"Yeah." B.O.B. agreed wrapping an arm around me.

"So like, uh, how many hours until Tiara del Fu...Eggo?" Link asked.

"About eight more hours." I guessed hesitantly. "And it's Tierra." I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but with flying and traveling to different countries around the world, it's usually figured out how long it takes us to get somewhere. And for the hopeless halfwit like me, I can ace in geography like nobody's business. I mean, I've been everywhere around the world except above the Arctic Circle, in Antarctica, and a couple of countries with laws that won't let us in and investigate. "Okay...let's get to that game." No response, and Link pulled out a plastic blue, red, and yellow beach ball, inflated it, and we played catch for about two hours until B.O.B. accidently tossed it overboard.

B.O.B. played with his Mylar balloon and looked at the mirror-like side. He was making faces, sticking his tongue out, and rolling his eye. Albeit, it was pretty funny. He started laughing, so hard he accidently morphed his arm back into himself and let go of the balloon. "NO!" the blob gasped and was almost ready to cry, and Susan grabbed the balloon, trying by the string but almost punctured it. Looking for any holes, Link found none and handed the balloon to B.O.B. Getting an idea, I snatched the balloon and bit into the end, making a hole but not popping it.

"Dr. Cockroach," I began.

"Yes, my dear." He replied.

"Truth or dare..." I said.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"How badly do you love your laugh?"

"Hmm..." Doc pondered. "Huh...dare?"

"Right, your dare is...you have to breathe in helium from this balloon and give us the laugh." And with that, I handed him the balloon.

"Blast!" He whispered, breathed in the gas and let out a burst of wild squeaky laughter; it was stupid but funny to see the sophisticated nearly flawless Doc sounding like Alvin and the Chipmunks. After that, Susan looked at me. "Jenny!"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Truth or dare," She started. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Eh, tru-" I said.

"Please, pretty please, say 'dare', Billie." B.O.B. pleaded on his knees blob-style holding his hands together tightly. "Say 'dare.' Pretty, pretty please with Cool Whip with maraschino cherry on top?"

"Well..." I thought.

"I'll hug you a good one if you say 'truth." B.O.B. said; he knows very well we don't do hugs from our blob friend, and you get the idea what happens.

"Fine. Dare!" I said defeated.

"Then your dare is..." Susan pondered. "I have to hold you over the edge and have you look down!" She began feeling around where I was.

"She's right here!" B.O.B. exclaimed pointing next to me. Instantly I was scooped up; Susan held me securely and crawled to the left side.

"Oh no! No!" I gasped rapidly as Susan slowly lifted me over the ocean. "Oh, please, no! No, no, no! Please!" I closed my eyes tightly and decided to open them after a few seconds.

Oh, my word, I was so high up and I've never realized I was _this _high up; I was even higher than when I had to rescue B.O.B. in Minnesota four years ago. So the next thing I did was start screaming at the top of my lungs; Insecto noticed something was wrong, so she screeched back.

"Oh, nothing, buddy." Link chuckled yelling over my screams. "Jen's just gettin' her due."

I screamed as long as I could take it until I had one last plan: pull a fake pass out. I sighed and let myself go limp. I peeped open an eye and noticed my prison uniform didn't turn visible. _Drat it! _I thought. I looked down at the ocean below me. Yes, it was by Susan's hand I was still alive, but who could ignore the endless sheet of blue below me?

"Okay." I called to my friends. "You can take me back now. Please?" No motion occurred. "You can stop picking on the acrophobic...okay, guys, I promise; no more Truth or Dare." Finally Susan pulled me back onto the safety of Insecto's head. "I guess I deserved that. Thanks, Susie. Do that again and I'll get you good."

"And how are you going to do that, Thumbelina?" Link asked before laughing.

Nothing else really happened except B.O.B. tried breathing in the helium but because he has no lungs it didn't work. So he just sat there with the rest of us guys while staring at his deflated balloon.

It was around midnight we landed at Tierra del Fuego. I was the only one awake when we got there. And it wasn't too bad down there; it was only about 50 degrees Fahrenheit outside.

"Hey, buddy," I whispered shaking B.O.B. from his sleep. "We're here." He squinted due to the fact it was raining.

We spent the night in a military base down there in a town called Ushuaia, so we weren't left outside to get drenched. Again, I was the last to sleep and the last to wake up. I crawled outside to see the others just next to the door looking at the city from a distance.

"Ushuaia." Doc sighed, pronouncing the name perfectly. "The southernmost city on Earth."

"Do you hear that, B.O.B.?" I told my friend standing next to him. "It's the end of the world."

"The end of the world?" B.O.B. exclaimed. "No!"

Not long after that, we began investing. Ushuaia was an interesting place; you've got mountains on one side, the sea on the other, and that neat little town right in between. And not too far from the coast was Antarctica. We walked along the beaches where you didn't see a lot of locals or tourists; in fact it was pretty isolated.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not seeing anything." Susan said after an hour.

"Me neither." I said pitching a few rocks into the water. "Maybe this is all just a hoax."

"Yeah." B.O.B. mumbled defeated throwing larger rocks into the waves.

"Maybe I can take a better look." Link stated optimistically as he dove into the ocean waters. Almost instantly he came back up and crawled out. "Brr!" He shivered dripping. "Never mind. I give up!" The fish-man crawled off over a low hill.

"Wait, Link!" Doc cried. "B.O.B., ladies, stay here and investigate; I'll go try to talk to him." We nodded. "Link!" The doctor called out. Susan, B.O.B. and I just stood around looking at the horizon for a few minutes. It was all very peaceful except for the distant quarreling.

"Oh my-" and "What the-" clashed in unison loudly between the two. The rest of us speed-walked to where the two stood.

"What?" B.O.B. asked stupidly. Link didn't answer but stared down at this five-foot ditch. Susan gasped deeply at the sight of three bodies.

**Yes, I know. I'm such an unmotivated writer. But I've been doing a lot of drawing lately, so you can go to my profile and check out my deviantArt account.**


	4. First Contact

**For readers of "Together As One", the time I spend writing between this one and "The Incredible Chase" will vary. Some times you'll see them both updated at the same time or 1-2 chapters of one and no chapters of the other. Hm, I promise I will have a chapter to TAO before I make another chapter for this story (AKA: TIC). Any-hoo, enjoy and thanks for the reviews. **

"Whoa..." I could only whisper.

"Are they dead?" B.O.B. asked worriedly. Everyone was too overwhelmed to respond. "Guys?" Susan knelt down to get a closer look. "Susan?" B.O.B. asked again. "Are they dead?"

"I don't know, B.O.B." She replied shakily. She pulled out the bodies one-by-one gently and laid them on the ground carefully like they were made out of glass. By the shape, everyone could recognize they were human beings.

The first one was a tall, fair-skinned boy with messy jet black hair that draped over his ears. He looked about eleven; the age I was when I became invisible. The second human was an also fair-skinned young woman of average height; she had sandy blonde hair with four thick strands of electric blue hair. The third body belonged to a tan-skinned dwarf with long brunette hair; she kind of had that ageless look like she was not old and not young, and were those wings folded behind her back? And her ears were pointed. All three bodies had matching uniforms on. The suits were ripped and torn but very tight-fitting with Dr. Pepper red spirals and shapes coiling around the arms, legs, and chest. On the chest and back were what really looked like an alien's version of a skull and crossbones, and beneath each skull was a phrase in a galactic language.

"Susan," I spoke up finally. "This looks like the alien suit you wore when you all beat Gallaxhar."

"Yeah, it does." Link agreed.

"How bizarre." Doc said like he was off in another world. "These wings resemble those of a birdwing butterfly, but the colors are orange, yellow, and blue instead of green and black. And they have a swirl at each end."

"Guys, we can't leave them here or they'll die." Susan told us. I looked at that bit of snow not too far away from us; it was a definite truth that we monsters had to get these people out of here. She pulled out a giant-sized white aviator's scarf from her backpack, ripped about a third off at the end, and wrapped the boy and young woman with the larger piece. "I'm wrapping these two together 'cause I don't want to damage the dwarf's wings." She explained while wrapping the winged dwarf with the smaller piece. "I'll carry these two, and Link, you'll carry the dwarf and handle her with care." Susan stuck her fingers in her mouth to let out a shrill whistle to signal Insecto.

The giant butterfly landed in the many pebbles and roared at us in confusion.

"We'll tell you on the way." Link replied picking up the dwarf.

When we landed back at the base in Ushuaia, Monger was there to greet us. "Any luck, monsters?" He asked us.

"Don't ask." I replied looking back at the wrapped beings in Susan's hands as if saying "Behold! Our discovery!".

"Ginormica, what's that you're holdin'?" The gruff grandpa man inquired.

"Oh! We found these at the coastline in a ditch." The giantess explained. "Link's holding the other one." Link walked towards Monger and carefully removed the scarf from the dwarf's face. Monger crudely shook his head and pulled off the rest of the fleece material.

"General, what are you doing?" I gawked shaking a fist. "It's cold out there as it is!"

"'Could be some alien trap." He mumbled before looking up at us. "Take 'em inside. The crew'll know what to do."

Inside our room, we were all pretty snug and comfortable. Poor darling B.O.B. was very overwhelmed about finding three motionless bodies which exhausted him so he fell asleep on Susan's left hip. Link, not exactly the young bachelor he was once, crashed too and had his hands folded behind his head on Susan's other hip. The crew had taken care of the major stuff for our guests. The suits were taken to labs to research on or disposed of, and the three were each in a hospital gown and a pair of scrub pants laying down in a hospital bed of his/her own. Doc, who volunteered to help keep an eye on them, was over in the corner hooking them up to IV's and various monitors.

I was sitting next to B.O.B. and Susan and I were watching the good doctor study a packaged IV needle in his grasp with his large eyes. From my perspective from a far distance and sitting between my friends, it looked like Doc getting his gadgets together to stab someone. I walked over, careful to not wake up B.O.B., and planted myself on a doctor's stool, which was next to the blond's bedside. Doc, unnoticeably to me, walked back over graciously and sat down where he thought would be just a stool. Unfortunately, he sat on me.

"What in the-" He began, jumping up from the chair. "Jennifer! I'm handling a needle."

"Sorry, Bennett." I apologized smirking. "I just sat down, and when you came, I didn't know."

"Fine then. Since I can't really trust you on whether you'll move or not, I'm asking you to remain seated if you like but please move with the stool so I get kneel on the floor and get a good shot...And don't call me Bennett."

"'Kay. (Call me a liar, will ya?)" I replied monotone. "Can I watch?"

"Yes, you may, my dear."

"Doc, what's going on?" Susan asked getting up, carefully laying down B.O.B. and Link's heads.

"I'm hooking this one up to a water tank." Doc replied unwrapping his needle. "Alright, ladies, her goes number one."

"Over my dead body, quack." A cold feminine voice spoke.

Doc, Susan, and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Jennifer, did you say that?" He asked me.

"Got to blame everything on me, don't you?" I snapped sarcastically. "By the way, no I didn't."

"Hm, let's try that again." Doc and his pet needle got closer to the blond's left wrist.

Suddenly, the blond's hand snapped to life and grabbed Doc's wrist. I looked over at the blond's face; her gray eyes glared at her hand's captive wrist. Yes, it was a weak glare, but the miss meant business alright. She breathed hard while looking for the body the odd hand and wrist belonged to.

"Madam, stay where you are." Doc spoke calmly but confidently. He got up off the floor, so she could see him; the blond's face went from glare to one of slight fear. "Don't be afraid. I'm Dr. Cockroach, and this is Ginormica and Invisoline."

"We're trying to help you." Susan added. The blond shot glances at Doc and Susan. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Wow. Conscious enough to call names." I commented as Monger came in.

"Have they awaken yet?" He asked, his hands folded behind his back.

"No, just the blond." Susan replied.

"Yeah, she called Doc a quack." I cracked. "And then she went back to her sleep."

Monger didn't respond to my quirky fact. "Good." He said. "The boy and the young woman are fine, but the winged dwarf I hate to say is in a coma."

"Oh, no." Doc gasped.

"However, all three are dehydrated and very weak." Monger continued. "And they're going to need sometime to heal up; then they can go back to where they came from. I'll see y'all tomorrow. I may have some suggestions from our scientists. One, it could be a hoax. Two,..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "...they may not be human."


	5. Newbie Night

**Wowie! It's been a while, kids.**

"Not human, eh?" I pondered aloud. "I can see the boy being human. The blond...maybe a tough weird girl. And who in the world is that short with butterfly wings?"

"Don't know." Susan replied. "The one thing that gets me are those bodysuits. And I don't know if it was just me, but when I carried the boy, it kinda felt like he had a tail."

"Wow." B.O.B. gaped. "What about the blue hair?" This all kind of surprised us due to the fact we last time looked, he was asleep.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Link sighed, stretching from his resting place. "Who knows? Probably just some punk-girl-wanna-be."

"Whoa." I said. "Our first punk monster. Were there any punk monsters back in the day, Link?"

"Nope." Link said. "Not that I know of. How's Monger gonna deal with that, a punk monster?"

"Most likely not so well." Doc answered.

"At least she's pretty." B.O.B. said.

"You're right, B.O.B.; she is a bit hot." I agreed. "So's the dwarf."

"You betcha." Link added. "The wings aren't so bad after all."

"Yeah." Susan agreed. "And if the dwarf **is **a monster, she breaks the record for being the shortest."

"In height?" B.O.B. asked.

"Yep." I shot. Because I'm invisible, no one knows how tall I am, but thanks to the braces, everybody has an idea. I had a growth spurt the years I lived in prison, so I was about the height of the average woman. So next to Doc, who used to be the shortest monster, I would be eye-to-eye with him if wasn't for his large eyes. There was nothing much to describe the situation; weird. Suddenly a long beep from a heart monitor made us all jump. Doc scuttled over to the hospital beds and discovered the heart monitor was attached to the winged dwarf.

"Oh, no!" He cried. B.O.B. and I shushed him at the same time, and B.O.B. made the signal to remind him that they were asleep by closing his eye and folding his hands behind his head. He began to snore, and we all shushed him.

"What?" The blob asked innocently. The beep still continued as the doctor tried reconnecting and adjusting wires; no luck.

"Hang on." Link said. "Let me take a wing at it." He crawled over to the dwarf and put an ear flap next to her heart area and smirked in confusion. "You know what, Doc? I'm gonna be doctor for a while." He told Doc before he started banging hard on the monitor. Thank God his giant fist didn't smash through it but it made a nice little dent; Doc glared at him. The fishman shrugged and flicked two bony but large fingers on the dwarf's chest. Sure enough, the heart monitor was working again; everyone sighed with relief. I whooped and whistled, and everyone shushed me this time.

We all fell asleep with nothing else to do. Doc, who sat loyally near the patients, dozed off at the foot of the beds. B.O.B. and Link resumed their sleeping positions next to Susan's lap. I snuggled close to B.O.B. who held my arm like a teddy bear. Of course, one has to be careful when sleeping next to a blob. When you've got one with no brain, he has the tendency to toss and turn.

I woke up to B.O.B. shaking me. I squinted at him in the light; he had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly annoyed.

"The boy's gone!" He whimpered.

"Really?" I yawned. I sat up and looked at the bed. The dwarf and supposed punk were still wrapped up in their blankets and deep slumber, and sure enough, the boy was gone. I dragged myself over to Doc and rippled my fingers through his antennae like harpstrings. The doctor blinked several times.

"B.O.B.? Jennifer? What is it?" He asked. B.O.B. whimpered pointing a finger at the boy's empty bed. Doc looked over at the bed and his eyes shot open. "Brilliant."

"What are you doing?" Susan asked yawning and stretching. When she saw the same crisis, she gasped and got up to look for the missing boy. She must've forgotten Link was laying against her hip because everyone heard this loud grunt from where he slept.

"Thanks a lot." He grumbled rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"The boy's gone." Susan replied crawling as best as she could without harming us. Doc crawled the walls and ceilings, searching thoroughly. Link got up and looked around with me among tiny spaces near the ground.

B.O.B. stood at the base of Susan's table, frowning and crossing his arms. He looked like he didn't give a rip about finding the boy. "I'm HUNGRY!" He yelled.

"Hang on a mo, B.O.B." I called back. "Let's find the boy first. Come help me."

"No!" The blob bellowed. "If I eat, I think I'll remember more."

"Fine." I grumbled. I pulled a Costco-sized box of Oreo Pop-Tarts from the cupboard and set them on the table. Opening the smaller boxes and the wrappers, I poured them onto a large plastic plate. "'Kay, B.O.B.; chow time." He didn't respond. "B.O.B.?"

"Hey, Billie!" He called. "Look what I found!" He motioned me to come to where he was, so I ran over. Disappointed that I didn't come quietly, he picked me up and set me down, shushing me. "I think I found a pussy cat." He whispered pointing to a rather large furry tail. For me, it did look like a cat's tail, and I don't have the fondest memories with cats.

"Well, pull it!" I whispered.

"Okay." B.O.B. reached and pulled the bushy object. Instead of hearing a shrill meow, we heard a pre-teen boy's voice cry in pain. Instantly, what looked kinda like Wolverine's hand from X-Men reached and took a handful of B.O.B.'s body. The voice groaned with disgust and threw back the piece at B.O.B.; the blob giggled.

"Wait a minute!" I called. "We won't hurt you." B.O.B. and I stepped to where the voice's body hid and found a furry body running on all fours towards another hiding place in the midst of some crates. My blue friend would've followed me, but I held out my arm to stop him. I approached the furball's refuge, his eyes glowing in the dark. "I know you can't see me for the most part, but you have to trust me." The eyes looked around unassuredly, and I extended my right hand into the darkness. "In case you're wondering, my right arm's about a foot away from your face. Come out; we won't hurt you."

"What are you?" The voice asked.

"I'm what humanity likes to call a monster." I replied. "I'm Invisoline, an invisible human, but the others call me Jennifer."

"Others?" The voice repeated.

"Well, I'm not the only monster." I explained. "You can come out and meet the rest. They may look scary, but they don't bite."

"S'okay. I've seen a lot of scary stuff lately." The body came out to reveal a cross between a human boy and a coyote. His eyes were golden green, and his fur was a red-gray color. Coyote ears stuck out from his shock of black hair, and his nose was black and wet around the nostrils. Freakiest of all, he had coyote feet instead of human feet.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Elijah. Elijah Cordova."

"Were you laying in a bed when you woke up?"

"Yeah." Elijah replied.

"So you **are **the boy."

He didn't say anything but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw B.O.B. "What on planet earth is that thing?"

"That's B.O.B., my best friend." I explained. "He's really sweet, and he's always hungry, so don't let him hug you."

"Okay." Elijah whispered. "Now show me the rest of your minions."

**So, I'm writing a trilogy for the love between B.O.B. and Invisoline and maybe a mini-story to follow it. And later I'll write love stories for Dr. C. and Link. **


	6. Raw Steak and Pancakes

Elijah snatched a Pop-Tart from B.O.B.'s plate and stared at the frosted pastry treat for a few seconds. "What is this?" He asked me.

"Jenny, who are you talking to?" Susan asked.

"It's okay, guys; I found him." I replied. I turned to Elijah. "It's called a Pop-tart. It's filled with some jelly stuff, and you put usually put it in a toaster, but the boss won't let us eat any except for B.O.B."

"Why's that?" The coyote boy inquired. "And who's the boss?"

"He says they're not good for us," I answered. "And B.O.B.'s not gonna die of anything 'cause he can't. 'He' is General Monger."

"So you're not free?"

"Nope, unfortunately not all the way. Well, yeah, we are, but we're a team."

"Yeah! We fight aliens!" B.O.B. added hoping to get on the boy's good side.

"Really?" Elijah gaped wide-eyed.

"Jennifer, B.O.B., who is this?" Dr. Cockroach asked approaching along with the rest of the guys to the table. Elijah, to my surprise, wasn't really as scared as I was when I first saw Doc five years ago on TV; he just cocked an ear and smirked in disgust and interest.

"This's Elijah, guys." B.O.B. introduced. "He's the boy."

Link looked back at the dwarf and "punk" in the main room. "So, what are you?" He asked.

"I'm part human, part coyote." Elijah stated. Link walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plastic case of raw fish. The coyote boy cringed but couldn't help but notice something in the fridge. "Say, is that raw meat in there?"

"Yes," Susan asked confused at his question. "I think it's steak."

"May I?" He asked politely. I nodded, pulled out a case of the meat he wanted, and handed it to him. Like a hungry child in a third-world country, he didn't give a rip to sit down at a table but sat down on the floor and gnawed away desperately at the bloody meal. "Thanks, Jennifer." He said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The rest of us didn't eat but stared at him. I changed the subject by going to the cupboards and serving myself my oatmeal. B.O.B. smiled at Elijah and immediately devoured the plate of Pop-tarts. Our sweet blob friend was finished so Link pulled himself a chair, sat wear B.O.B. used to stand, and began ripping off the head of a fish. Doc sat down, opened a small tin case of garbage, and emptied it. Susan pulled out a plastic container of her own oatmeal from what looked like one of those giant safes you see in banks in cartoons.

"So, how long have you been part coyote?" Doc asked.

"Dunno." Elijah replied. "Either since when I was very little or for my whole life."

"Like you were born that way?" Link asked.

"Yep. Monger came in, intending to greet us good morning and give an announcement of a new schedule.

"Monsters, what is that thing?" He asked indicating Elijah.

"General, this is the young boy we found at Tierra del Fuego." Doc explained. "He is a human-coyote hybrid."

"Is that so?" The gruff general pondered, furrowing his eyebrows. "Young man, may I see you in my office?" The now somewhat scared Elijah looked back at us.

"It's okay, dude." I assured him. "He doesn't bite."

"Much." B.O.B. added, giving him a thumbs up. He was winking but because he has one eye he was in his own way winking. Make that blinking. Elijah smiled sadly, and followed Monger to his office.

"Wow, never human in his whole life." Susan repeated once the door shut.

"Well, at least he never had to face the culture shock some of us went through by changing from a normal life to one in prison." Doc said

"Right." I agreed. "But where did he come from? 'Cause I don't think anyone dresses like that anywhere."

"Wait a minute." B.O.B. stated, his fists on his sides. "Who in the world had a normal life here?"

"Doc, Susan, and Jen." Link replied. "They used to be humans."

"Fine then, who has a normal life being a monster?" B.O.B. asked again.

"You and Link, probably." Susan said.

"Or probably some of you lost your sanity from being in prison so stinking long that you finally woke up and accepted where you were as life," I suggested creepily which made B.O.B. shudder. "leaving everything you used to know...behind...forever."

"Don't even go there, Jennifer." Doc grumbled. "Some of us have most likely been too close to that."

"Doc's been the closest so far with the whole mad scientist thing." Link chuckled.

"Billie, I'm still hungry!" B.O.B. wailed. "Can you make me pancakes?"

"Okay, but I don't know how to make pancakes." I replied.

"Fine then, Doc and I can show you." Susan said. Doc pulled a bag of pancake batter out of the cupboards along with a measuring cup and a glass bowl.

"Might as well let Bennett make the pancakes." I mumbled.

"Oh, no, you don't, my dear." Doc protested, filling the measuring cup with water. "I'll prepare the batter while you find the skillet and turn the stove on. And don't call me Bennett."

"Can I get mine in the shape of an elephant?" B.O.B. asked.

"Some day, B.O.B." I called back. "It's my first lesson."

"Alright, now what you do is pour the batter onto the skillet." Susan instructed. I followed her orders and poured the gloppy stuff onto the hot skillet. "Now, every once in a while you flip your pancake with a spatula to make sure it doesn't turn black, and when a pancake looks like a pancake, you serve it to yourself or your diner."

"Okie-dokie." I replied. I just stared at the skillet as I flipped the pancakes and served them on a plate. "No wonder my dad was so good at making these; they're stinkin' easy!"

Monger came in at that moment when I said "stinkin'", so I immediately felt myself turn red. He saw B.O.B. getting ready to pile the plate of pancakes into his mouth so he took the plate from him.

"Hey." B.O.B. cried. "Those are mine!"

"Wait a minute, kid," The general reasoned. "Ya gotta flavor up these flapjacks first." With that, Monger grabbed the maple syrup from the cupboard and reached into the fridge to grab a stick of butter. "Hey! What happened to that steak I was planning to barbecue?"

"He ate it!" B.O.B. answered, intending to point at Elijah. "Where'd he go?"

"Raw meat, eh?" Monger pondered; it was kind of a wonder he didn't get angry. "Well, I think I can let this one slide. Coyosapien? You may come in now; I'll see y'all later."

Elijah came into the room with a bit of an emotionless look. He didn't have that weird suit on anymore but a jumpsuit similar to mine and Susan's only with the number 7 on it; he sat down on the floor where he ate last. His ears folded back like JJ did when we found out he got into the garbage.

"You okay, kid?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Elijah said. "So do you all have to call me Coyosapien? 'Cause I really don't like that name."

"No." B.O.B. replied. "My human name was Bob, and when they changed my name, Doc and Link still called me Bob."

"B.O.B., you know very well you were never human." Doc corrected.

"I did?" The blob asked, ashamed of himself.

"It'll be okay," I told him. "Now that we're not exactly isolated."

"She's right." Susan agreed. "You can always call me Susan and Invisoline Jennifer."

"And you can call Doc 'Bennett'." I finished.

"But please, call him 'Doc.'" B.O.B. added.

"Okay, I think I can live with that." Elijah said, ears perking back up. "So, you fight aliens, huh? When's your next mission?"

Monger came back in on his jet pack. "Monsters, we've a bit of a situation on our hands."

"Right now." I answered, whispering to him.

"We're not exactly fightin' aliens this time," Monger continued. "Y'all are fightin' a human, possible monster."


	7. Phyllie Knows Everything

"So, we're not fighting an alien but a human," B.O.B. repeated. "And it's here in this building?"

"Precisely, B.O.B." Doc replied. "And please, no more questions."

"And it could be a monster." I added. "So who knows what we're up against."

"Humanoid monster, huh?" Link added cockily. "I'm sure we've got this."

"Well, good luck, all." Susan wished us.

Suddenly, we heard this quiet stepping. It was a lot like those movie moments when someone or a group's alone and you see a sudden blur. B.O.B. glared at where we saw the blur and smiled back at us innocently. The rest of us were too concerned with the situation to smile back. I smiled back, but it really didn't make a difference. B.O.B. slid between cracks where none of us could get through, Doc crawled the walls and ceilings, and Susan, Link, and I looked around some more. No success. It was pretty quiet-too quiet-for a few minutes, and we were about to head back.

"I give up!" I said aloud. Everyone hushed me. In a split second, a human figure clad in black with small hints of red jumped down from above and grabbed Elijah by the wrist.

"Wow. She must have hidden really well." B.O.B. commented.

"Hey! Let me go!" The coyote boy cried. By the body build and some strands of somewhat long blond hair, we all believed the being to be a young woman. She began to drag Elijah with him towards a chance of escape.

"Looks like Sheik." I muttered. The body had the same suit on the others did when we found them, the blond, and the dwarf and a makeshift mask from a scarf.

"Hey, punk, get back here!" Link yelled as he ran after Elijah and the masked woman. It didn't take him long before he separated the two and grabbed the woman by her arm. In a reward for his grasp on her, the woman in return jumped and gave him a swift kick in the face. Link grabbed his face in shock and pain.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?" B.O.B. asked angrily. "Link lost to Sheik, and now we've got to kick butt!"

"You said it, B.O.B.!" Doc agreed before laughing wildly. We charged toward her with great vigor; well, everyone except Elijah, who was rather reluctact and stayed behind as if afraid to fight this opponent. Susan dove onto the floor and scooped up the woman in her tight hold. But suddenly the giantess yelped in pain and let go of her smaller captive. The woman groaned upon landing somewhat wrong but got up and ran off to get Elijah again.

Then dear B.O.B. jumped and dropped on top of her; the body floated motionless inside his body. "I got her, guys!" He boasted, smiling.

"Great!" Susan said, shaking her hand of the sting. "Ouch. And spit her out." The blob spewed out the woman, and Doc and I made the attempt to grasp her for Susan. The woman seemed to recognize Doc, b-slapped him a good one, and, despite me being invisible, accidentally got me too. The team in somewhat recovery of our injuries watched her run off toward her freedom for a second.

Link, the most recovered, began to lead the way towards her, but Elijah jumped in front of us and held out his hands to stop us. "Hang on; I think I know how to handle this." He dropped on all fours and growled like a coyote and he charged the woman. He pounced from behind her and turned her around. "B.O.B., Jen, guys, I could use some help here!" He cried. We all dashed to his side and surrounded him. Elijah had the masked woman pinned down; you could hear her mumble something kinda vulgar. He had a good hold on her and ripped off her mask. The hidden face revealed to belong to the blond last night as the young woman shook hair from her face. "Phil!" He gawked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us out of here." The blond snapped pushing the coyote boy off her. "That's what I'm doing."

"Wait a minute, Phil!" Elijah protested as the blond headed for the nearly indetectable door. "Wait!"

"Madam!" Doc called rubbing his still pink cheek. "Madam!"

"Don't call me 'madam'!" The blond yelled back. "Call me 'Phyllis'!"

"Phil!" Elijah called out again. "We can't get out of here!"

"Says who?" The now Phyllis asked cockily. "And where's Liv?"

"In the other room." Elijah explained timidly. "In a coma."

"Oh, god, no." Phyllis mumbled. "So who are these?"

"Phyllis, these are Susan, Jennifer-you can't see her, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Insecto."

"Ah." The blond gave a smirk.

Later that night, Phyllis had the same discussion that Elijah had with Monger not that long ago. She stepped out his office with the same scowl and the same suit as before only with a number 8 on each shoulder. We could do nothing but stare at what seemed to be a new teammate.

"How'd you get to keep the suit?" Elijah asked her, approaching her.

"I demanded it;" Phyllis replied grimly. "The suit he showed me sucked." Elijah giggled, and she gave him a fake slug on the arm.

"So, are you a 'monster' now?" Link asked.

"What do you mean, kid?" She asked.

"The same reason he wanted you to wear that suit." Elijah explained.

"So, what's your, um, monster name?" I asked, hoping I didn't burst her bubble.

"Electrill, curse it all." The new monster grumbled. "And you're Coyosapien?" Elijah nodded. "Oh, crud." She stormed off into a room with a number 8 over it, mumbling.

"Wait!" B.O.B. called. "How'd you know you're Monster #8?"

Phyllis "Electrill" rolled her eyes and replied, "Phyllie knows everything.", not really wanting to explain the situation.

**Author's note: Okay, my readers, this may be the last chapter you read for a while. Maybe. Now that 2011's in, I have a bigger schedule (besides the fact I got back to school a month ago), so I may not have the time I used to anymore. I joined this one team and none of it will really stop until June. If I make it to nationals because I have this somewhat-misanthropic prodigy kid on my team, it will extend to August. Any-hoo, just to let y'all have the news now just in case you may not see any updates in quite a while. Not that you haven't. XD**


	8. Vengeance And a Big Bang

Elijah's POV

I had breakfast again with my new friends again this morning. I sat in between Phyllis, she wouldn't leave my side, and Jennifer, whom I accidently sat on. For the twelve years I've lived, I haven't eaten this well in my life. Two thick bloody slices of raw meat were dropped in front of me along with a mug of some black-brown liquid.

"Excuse me," I asked politely pointing at the tin cup. "What's this?"

"That?" B.O.B. gawked. "You don't know what that is?"

"Give him a break, B.O.B." Susan said, taking a sip of her own coffee. "He's probably never seen any of this."

"That's coffee, kid," Link pointed out. "It's good."

"Huh." I mumbled. I took a little swig of my coffee, expecting something sweet, creamy, and not so fleshy. Instead, a black bitter taste entered my mouth, so I spewed out what little I had.

"Dude!" B.O.B. exclaimed in unison. Jennifer nudged his side. "Sorry," He muttered. "Shouldn't have said that. You put cream and sugar in it." I tried the suggestion but instead got the same feeling.

"Must be a part of being part coyote." Dr. Cockroach analyzed after I spit the coffee back into the mug.

Gross, gross, gross.

"It's okay," Jennifer told me. "We'll find you something you'll like."

I chuckled and looked over at Phyllis. She rolled her eyes and muttered something, looking over at the door to the cell which contained Liv, our friend that our new friends call "the winged dwarf." The next thing I knew after we finished eating, she was dragging me into her cell. It was about as bleak as mine: a cot, a metal chair, and a matching table. She sat me down in the chair and put her hands on her hips.

"Phil, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're getting out of here." She answered, pacing and glancing at me as she talked to me.

"Still?"

"Help me think. I don't trust these...these..."

"Monsters."

"Whatever. Liv's still not awake, and it looks like we're going nowhere."

"But Jennifer told us-"

"You trust these people already? After what happened in my life, I don't trust just anyone. And neither should you."

"Hey!" I snapped. "It's not my fault I wasn't born on Earth. I don't know who to trust. And by the way, I didn't tell anything about our lives. Except the fact we've never been humans."

"Good job. And about trusting people, Liv's out of it, so we really don't have that much of a choice, Li. And what do these 'monsters' do anyway?"

"Well...from what I've heard, they fight aliens."

"Seriously? You're not just dinking around?"

"I'm serious. They're from some place far away, and it's a couple times in a lifetime they come here. They found us and they saved our lives."

"Hm. They're not from here yet they found us." My god, this was getting aggravating. Sometimes the girl doesn't notice a thing.

"Didn't you hear a thing I said, Phil? They fight aliens! They were here to investigate on an invasion."

"Rightie. So if Liv dies, I blame the aliens and I can assure you, Elijah, that there will be more vengeance to be committed than what is for killing off the others."

I bit my lip lightly recalling what Phyllis specified with "others". That was so hard for us -meaning me, Phil, and Liv- to deal with. If Phil wanted revenge, she was going to have loads of it soon.

End of POV

Jennifer's POV

"What do you think's going in there?" I asked the monsters.

"How are we supposed to know?" Link snapped.

"Sheesh, I was just curious." I responded.

"Well, they know each other and must have for the past few years." Dr. Cockroach theorized.

"And they weren't captured;" Susan added. "They were found and brought here for recovery. And from what it looks like, even the winged dwarf lives or dies, they'll always be their own group."

"Yeah, I guess you're-" A huge, deafening bang from above interrupted B.O.B.'s sentence. Elijah and Phyllis stepped out of that cell, both sets of eyes slightly wide.

"What was that?" Elijah asked. Two seconds after he asked that, the electricity went out. Everything was pitch black.

"Aw, crap!" Link grumbled. Insecto cried out as if in fear. "It's okay. It's just the dark." Yet, she whimpered again.

Well, I don't blame her. You hear this bang, the lights go out; there's every reason to be scared. Suddenly, I felt this smooth snake-like feeling around my ankles. I yelped, and pretty soon you could hear more expressions of suprise and fear. All we could see was the freakish yet assuring yellow glow of Elijah's eyes.

"Okay, can we turn the lights now?" B.O.B. asked. "It's gettin' a little creepy in here. Especially with _those _things on."

"We can't." Susan reminded. "The electricity's out."

"Hang on." Elijah warned. "I'm smelling something." Using his canine scent skills, we could hear him drop on all fours and crawl, sniffing the ground for what was slithering in this placed. Nothing could be heard more than the thorough sniffing for the next thirty seconds. Suddenly, we heard him yelp out a dog's cry of pain as well as this wicked chuckle none of us could recognize. "Let him go!" Phyllis cried, running toward the yelp as her fingernails glowed an electrical blue. A sudden cry was heard as the same deep voice that chuckled grunted as if lifting a heavy weight. An electrical zap from above caught our attention, and the lights flickered on with a strobe light-like effect.

"Cool." I whispered. Above us Phyllis hung from one of the lights, her fists clinging desperately to one of the light shafts.

"No, Jennifer, that's not cool." Dr. Cockroach protested. The blob shook his head and pointed at a a tall, thin, and eery-looking creature, not seeming to notice Elijah was in its grasp. Its skin was a muslin white, and its head was long and thin with two teardrop-shaped red-and-yellow eyes and no nose. An exotic tight tunic consisting of sheer Irish green material and chrome trim was his only clothing, ending at the top of its ten also thin but tough spaghetti-string legs which helped the alien stand at nine feet tall.

It wickedly chuckled again, staring at Phyllis. "Afraid to fall to your death..." He rasped. "Eh, rebel?" We monsters were quite wide-eyed. Could our new monsters know this outer space scum.

"Don't you call me that." The young woman growled. Yep, they knew each other.

"You know we scout troops are immune to those strobe lights; we don't go into spells. You have only one option," The alien said. "Surrender, and your lives, meaning you, this brat, and your new friends, will be spared."

"You expect me to think you're gonna keep your word? After what you did?"

"Well, since almost all your little friends, including that winged midget, are long gone, the least I could do is spare this little-" The alien gave out a scream as this grey goopy stuff flowed from one of his legs. Elijah broke free of the grasp after biting and joined at Link's side.

"Kick-butt?" Phyllis finished the alien's sentence sarcastically. "So are we gonna fight or argue?"

"Either you come down here or I come up there."

"Whatever works for you." We heard B.O.B.'s voice say. I looked over by Elijah, and he wasn't there. A metal clang came from behind the alien as he slowly collapsed to the floor. B.O.B. gave us a triumphant smile, holding one of the chairs over his shoulder like a rifle. God, I was so proud of that guy.

"Way to go, buddy!" I cheered.

He slid over towards us with a serious face like a war hero returning home as we all gave a merry little cheer. He put the chair back down at the table and slid over towards me.

"You there, Billie?" He asked.

"Mm hm." I replied. He leaned over and planted a nice smooch on my cheek. I may not be so much in love with him anymore, but we're best friends. I don't know if this is true, but my grandma said best friends are the ones you should marry.

"I almost forgot." He bent down by my ear. "Four more years." He whispered. I smiled sweetly; after four years, that was the one thing he never forgot.

Phyllis jumped down from the light into Susan's outstretched cupped hands. She slid out of the gigantic palms and walked towards Elijah. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked back to her cell alone, arms crossed.

"It's okay." Susan comforted.

"Man, that was great." Link complemented. "Right in the middle of a black mail. Best part!" Elijah smiled.

"Seriously, it's okay." I reassured.

"It's fine." He assured us. "She's usually like that."

"Not for the past seven years." We heard that dark voice say. We turned around to see the alien, with a nice grey spot on the crown of his head. Link, being a foot or two shorter than him, dove at the thick turtle-like feet. He pulled the alien down by the middle of his legs and tried twirling the body like a helicopter propeller, but the alien made swift kick in the fish-man's face and began wrapping his legs around its opponent's fat neck. Dr. Cockroach ran to his little private cell for tools to create a makeshift tool of weaponry.

"You guys stay here," Susan told us. She ran to the commotion, grabbed the two-fighter mess and separated the two tall creatures like fighting children. Link took in a gasp of air, popped his back, and joined the giantess in the assault.

The whole time, I gave Susan a disgusted look. I mean, for goodness' sakes, we monsters do this kind of stuff all the time. I looked over at B.O.B. who glared daggers at the alien. Elijah was right there, and he kept down on all fours like he was about to charge and kill something. Susan and Link were working at assaulting him and keeping him off each other as you, fine readers, might have noticed. Well, Elijah did charge and landed on top of the alien, turning into this were-coyote and slashing away at the alien, blood flying like feathers from a recently exploded pillow.

Dr. Cockroach ran out of his room and carted a huge makeshift launcher containing a tranquilizer. The cockroach man laughed maniacally as he powered up the engine. A zap and a mess of flying sparks came from a chamber, and the laughing stopped immediately (thank God).

"Doc!" Link called struggling. "Fire it already!"

"I can't! The engine died!" Dr. Cockroach worked frantically to try to make the engine work again.

B.O.B. looked up at the light, which had been on for quite some time. "Billie?" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know how that old lady in Edward Scissorhands said that Edward made it snow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Phyllie made the lights go back on?" A smile grew on my face.

"You know that's not a bad idea. C'mon!" I grabbed him by his thick wrist and dragged him to the closed door of Phyllis' cell. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Phyllis' voice asked roughly.

"Jenny." I humbly but boldly replied.

"And B.O.B." He added.

"What do you want?"

"We need your help." I answered.

"Can you make Doc's machine work again?" B.O.B. asked pleadingly.

"If it involves electricity, heck, yes I can make it come alive. But, no."

"I want to confess: the alien's not dead." B.O.B. said, his eye full of guilt.

"Is that a fact? What's the contraption?"

"A launcher." B.O.B. responded. For being a blob, he was keeping up a good conversation with this misanthrope here.

"They're trying to shoot an alien." I whispered. The door slid open.

"I guess that's the magic word." B.O.B. told me. I smiled. Phyllis raised an eyebrow like those grouchy neighbors give to a Girl Scout selling cookies.

"Well, c'mon," Phyllis marched her way towards the contraption and grabbed Dr. Cockroach's wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" The mad scientist gawked.

"What's it look like, garbage gut?" She asked sarcastically, grasping two wires inside. She looked over at B.O.B. and me and nodded her head.

"All clear!" I called out. Link and Elijah ran back by the launcher while Susan held the alien which was stretched out. As Phyllis squeezed at the wires, a roar like a lawn mower starting sounded from the engine, and a syringe as tall as me fired and hit the alien in the chest. The bicolored eyes widened before shutting, and the head they belonged to fell backwards. Susan dropped the now dead creature, and ease filled each of us.

The larger door slid open, and Monger walked into the room, hands folded behind his back as usual.

"Well done as usual, monsters." He greeted. "And great job for the first time, Coyosapien and Electrill. Well, gotta go reheat that steak. Electricity went out." Elijah smiled, and Phyllis simply stared at the door as it shut.

"I'll be right back," Elijah told us. "And thanks a lot." He turned to Phyllis. "I'm gonna go check on Liv." He told her.

After he pushed a button, the door slid open. The coyote boy quietly entered the dimly lit room.

"Elijah?" We all heard a weak woman's voice say.

Elijah's POV

"Phil! Phil!" I cried in excitement. "Come quickly!" I looked down at Liv. Her hair was a brunette mess, and her eyes weren't open all the way, but it was so wonderful to see her awake.

Phyllis entered the room, and a contented smile formed on her lips as she saw our now conscious friend. She bent down and hugged her while I cautiously fell on the bed and wrapped my arms around her short body.

"Looks like we're back together again." Liv said tiredly. "By the way, where are we?"

** Hi! I'm back from the dead. I'd like to have this story done before July, but I doubt I'll be able to do that. And I beg you, R & R.**


	9. Another Blossoming Romance

**Thank you so much for the reviews! (it keeps the engine of motivation going, no?) Will be gone for most of this week and hopefully will write a chapter or two while I'm away. **

_A week later, somewhere over Chile_

Because of her mystical powers as being both part fairy and elf, Liv recovered more quickly than a human would, and Monger decided after a week that it was time to head home. Finally. In case you were wondering about Chile, we were flying home. Man, I don't know what anybody else was thinking but all I could think of that was worthit was this afternoon when we left.

"What?" Link gawked. "You mean we aren't taking Insecto?"

"According to physicians," Monger began. "they ain't all sure whether Faytale should be flying out in the open or not. Now pile on in."

"Faytale?" Phyllis repeated, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Her monster name, my dear." Doc explained. She shot him another different but still disgusted look.

"Since when was I dear to you?" She stalked off, and I caught up with her.

"It's a British guy's thing. It's annoying, I know." I explained.

"So I see." She muttered.

Monger then turned to Liv and handed her an arm. "Madam."

"Thank you, General," Liv said courteously, even though we could all tell she really could do without. She smiled, nodded her head, and took her arm.

"What the-" B.O.B. cried. "I never got an arm when I got here."

"Men don't escort other men by the arm, B.O.B." Doc corrected.

"Oh. He never escorted Susan." B.O.B. pointed out.

"Her pinky finger would only fit in his arm, B.O.B. It could never work."

"Then why didn't he escort Billie?"

"Well, because-"

"Because I'm a stinker, buddy." I interrupted. "Generals don't escort little imps like me. We bite."

Anyhow, more than that, we kept on staring as the elderly military man and the short fairy woman walked (or fluttered) toward the plane.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Link said.

"What?" I asked blondely.

"Well, look at it." Susan began to explain. "A, I don't know, ninety-five-year-old guy with a twenty-five or something woman."

Elijah finally caught up to us and seemingly heard our little conversation.

"Actually, Liv's a hundred years old." Elijah correct. We all stared at him wide-eyed as he smiled. "She never ages."

"For one thing, same would go for you, too." I told Link.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, you, a little over twenty thousand years old, falling for nineteen-year-old..." He gave me a glare and started pounding his fist into his palm. "Never mind." And thus, we continued on.

Later on, we monsters were all siting in front of a fold-out flatscreen TV. It was huge, so Susan could watch too. I was sitting between B.O.B. and Elijah, holding a huge bucket of popcorn between my sprawled out legs. On ocassions, B.O.B. and Elijah would take turns dipping their hand into the messy container. It seemed to gross everybody out, me chewing and grinding the fluffy buttery pieces into mush, even with my mouth closed. So they put me next to B.O.B., who was doing a pretty good job of shielding the disgusting sight.

I looked up at Susan, who was contently sitting Indian-style and watching the end of a short series of cartoons from a cassette tape Doc found in his garbage and cleaned up.

"My god," She whispered. "Most of these old cartoons have a lot more character than the ones today." I looked down at my popcorn and then looked back up at her. All of a sudden I felt sorry for her. When one day you're human and the next you're a 50-foot giantess, a popcorn piece for me is less than a poppy seed for her. Then again, I didn't want mine anymore.

"Hey, B.O.B.," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"You want the rest of this?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. The blob snatched the bucket and threw it in his mouth.

_Oh my goodness! _I realized. _I forgot about Elijah!_ I instantly got up and ran to the popcorn cart in the corner of the huge compartment. I grabbed a standard-sized paper popcorn bag and filled it up with a dive. I ran back, handed it to him, and plopped back down.

"Well, that sucked." Link commented at the finish. "Let's find something else. Can we watch Terminator?"

"No, we have children in the room." I commented in a motherly tone.

"Okay, can we still do an action movie?" Link asked.

"Yeah!" Agreed B.O.B. "How about Tron?"

"Nah...too 'all-ages' or however you put it." Link said. "It was boring."

"What about a romance one?" Susan suggested.

"Didn't we just watch one last weekend?"

"It's been a month and two days, to be exact." Doc corrected before he gave Link a smug look. "Exaggerations." The fish-man glared daggers at him.

While Link, Doc, Susan, and B.O.B. kept on arguing, the new monsters glanced between them and me.

"Do they always argue like that?" Liv asked.

"Not always, but hey, I've seen worse." I answered, getting into the comedian mood. She smiled. I didn't blame those guys one bit. So finally I rolled my eyes and walked to the DVD shelf. I pulled out Ever After, a romantic story of course, and stuck it in the slot before plopping back down in my spot.

"You win again, Miss Susie." I called, snatching the remote from B.O.B.'s hand.

"Hey!" The blob cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like a turn, please?" I asked.

"Okay. Anything for you."

When the DVD menu came up, a whole sea of reactions arose. Some were quite pleased like dearest Susan; others like Link weren't exactly the happiest.

"C'mon, Link," Susan urged. "There are funny parts too, you know." Unfortunately, the guy could only remember the romance. Finally the fish-man shut up and sat back down, a scowl on his face.

Later, when the first little bits of the relationship between Prince Henry and Danielle started blossoming due to the minor identity crisis, Link quit scowling and looked at Liv during the movie.

Link's POV

_"I find it sentimental and dull." _Harry grumbled during the film after Danielle noted his knowledge of some book called _Utopia. _

While this chick flick kept on getting more interesting and a little less, and yet more, boring, I looked up at Liv. The screen light up her face as her eyes turned from a content sea blue to a curious childlike shamrock green like a moodring. I'll admit, it looked good with her facial expression while she watched and smiled at the little clever argument between the prince and pauper-in-disguise.

She turned her head toward me, her eyes changing into a slightly darker green. I looked back at the screen in hopes she looked back at the screen. I looked back at her, and I'll be, she was still looking at me. As best as I could without looking sheepish about it, I smiled. She shot back a pretty grin, and her eyes turned into a lighter shade of green, lighter than that shamrock green.

"You liking this?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Mm-hm." She replied, nodding her head.

"Uh..." I whispered, looking down at the bucket of popcorn by my side. I picked it up and turned to her. "You want some?"

"Sure, thank you." She smiled. She dipped a slender small hand in the fluffy snack and took a bite from her palm. "Thanks again, I forgot how good this stuff is."

"How long's it been since you've had it last?"

"I'd say about sixty-three years. 1951, during the Fourth of July."

"Holy. Last time I had this before my release was about twenty-some-odd years ago when Doc found one of those popcorn machines and fixed it up. We had it for a day before-"

"Shh." B.O.B. snapped, a childish glare on his face. I leaned over by Liv's ear.

"...before the Boss took it away." She knew who I was referring to, and she sweetly smiled.

"Don't refer to him that way." She corrected. "At least he was kind to give you a place to eat in the day and rest your head at night than letting humanity put you out of your misery."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. For once, I didn't feel annoyed about being corrected.

End of POV

Jenny's POV

Elijah looked over at his surrogate guardian and noticed the little chat going on between her and the fish-ape. He cocked his head, and turned to me.

"Hey, Jen." He whispered.

"Hm?" I asked lazily. Smiling, he slightly pointed toward where Link and Liv were sitting. I smiled too. "Yeah, I noticed."

_"My lady," _The gypsy leader began to Danielle. _"You may have anything you can carry."_

We watched as Danielle, in her undergarments (nothing like today's "undergarments", so she was decent) leaned down, through Henry over her back, and smugly nodded at the gypsies.

"Smart girl." B.O.B. commented. He turned to me and nuzzled my head with a jiggly fist. "Just like my Billie." I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

Everyone was pretty silent throughout the movie until Marguerite, Danielle's stepsister, said, referring to Danielle's mother snootily, _"Yes, and she's dead."_

Danielle marched up to that blond-headed brat and gave a nice slug in the eye.

"Oh, that was sweet!" Link said through belly laughs. "Rewind that, please." Susan had an embarrassed smile on her face, and Doc and Liv looked at it with a bit shocked but pleased look. B.O.B., Elijah, and I smiled widely at the expression of Marguerite as she went head over heels (I never get that expression; our heads are usually over our heels) falling over the bed. I refused to rewind, knowing there was more to follow. Link continued rolling and laughing, and Phyllis was lightly laughing, a hand over her mouth.

Everything stopped when Danielle was given the option of destroying her mother's glass slippers or her father's book for punishment. B.O.B. had a terribly sad look on his face, and I just sat there, thinking of every awful name possible to call that horrid woman and her wretched daughter. This was all getting tense. Danielle picked the shoes, and Marguerite through the little white _Utopia _book into the fireplace.

While Danielle was crying in despair of her prized possession being destroyed, B.O.B. cried loudly, "No!"

"What in tarnation's going on?" Monger's voice interrupted as the movie turned off, a plug-in in his hand. "It's lights out, monsters."

Everybody tiredly walked towards their sleeping areas. The new one's slept close to each other, with Liv in the middle and a wing around Elijah. Everyone else had their designated spots. B.O.B. and I headed to our spot. He hung his head gloomily.

"It's okay, B.O.B." I comforted, holding his hand. "It was only a movie."

"I know that." He said. "But Danielle will never get her book back."

"Don't worry. Someday, she'll get a new one."

"Really? How?" It was good to see him smile again.

"I can't tell you, but you'll see."

"Yes! I knew it!"


	10. Halloween

We made it back home—home, meaning Area 52— the following afternoon, exhausted but happy to be back. The following afternoon, I knew we had been gone for a couple of weeks, but had no idea what day it was. While everyone was relaxing or taking a nap, I wandered over to the calendar on the left wall next to the entrance to Insecto's flying arena.

"Billie!" I heard B.O.B. call. He arrived over to where I was. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking at the calendar." I responded.

It was a decent stereotypical calendar, with nature scenes or national monuments, only it was twenty feet long. It really reminded me of the calendar you'd get in the mail at the end of the year from your realtor or real estate company. You know, with the realtor's picture or company's logo in the middle so you see it every month. It was October's picture of some plain yet beautiful beach in Oregon, and in the middle of the calendar was a picture of President Hathaway, whose only reason to stay in office after 2012 was hiring us to save the world, and the national motto, "In Monsters we Trust."

Thankfully, the staff checks off every day we aren't there to do so. "Let's see…" I mumbled. "29th…30th…31…" My eyes shot open. "You guys! You guys!" B.O.B. screamed.

"What? What is it?" The older monsters, meaning Susan, Doc, and Link, asked, each darting from their cells.

"Dudes, aren't you blind?" B.O.B. gawked. "It's Halloween!"

"Kid, don't scare us like that." Link growled. Elijah crawled out of his cell.

"Halloween? " He repeated. "I know Liv used to tell me all about it. It sounds like fun."

"Oh, buddy, you bet it is." Link said, rubbing his large hand on top of the black shock of hair. "Scaring people, getting candy…you know what? You'd make the perfect werewolf. All we'd need is a slightly shredded jacket and pants."

"Yeah, awesome idea, Link!" B.O.B. commented. "You'd know who'd make a great Lady GaGa for tonight?" We all gave him a weird look.

"Please, don't say it…" Doc mumbled, face palming (make that side-of-your-eye palming).

"Phyllis!" Susan immediately covered the blob's mouth with her mouth.

"Shush it, B.O.B." She whispered. "We don't want her to hear that."

"Heard it!" Phyllis' voice called from her cell. The humanoid monster stalked towards us. "So who exactly is this GaGa?"

"Uh…" B.O.B. grabbed the Monster album from Link's CD stand next to the boom box and showed it to her. She didn't responded, a lip raised in disgust as she handed him back the CD and walked away. "I guess that means 'no,' huh?" B.O.B. sighed.

"It's okay, buddy." I told him. "If you want, I can be your Lady."

No one paid attention as Liv and Monger entered through the door, arm in arm. Not staring at us, but giving each other that lovers look. Link had a worried look on his face, and B.O.B. and I looked over at him.

"What're you looking at?" The fish man grumbled. B.O.B. and I smiled at each other.

"Tee hee!" I said.

"That's too thoughtful of you, General." Liv said, fluttering away from the military man's arm. "And you'll be there tonight with us at the Murphy's place?"

"Yes, ma'am." Monger replied. "I'll do my best."

"Alright, then I 'll see you later on tonight,…" She bent by his ear and whispered something. Monger wiped off the proud smile on his face and gave us the stern Monger poker face.

"Be thankful y'all have the night off, monsters," He told us. "Ginormica's family has invited you over to their annual Halloween shindig. Invisoline, Coyosapien, Electrill…let me know what costumes y'all would like for tonight."

"What about Liv?" Phyllis asked, arms crossing.

"That's been figured out." Monger replied before turning around and leaving. "And here, Missie, it's pronounced Faytale."

"Well, that's a little something." Elijah retorted at Liv. "What did you do?"

"He just brought me flowers for my cell and gave me a little invitation." Liv said, her cheeks a nice red.

"You guys didn't do anything, you know…" Link asked, uncertain and apprehensive. "Sensual?"

"No, of course not." Liv replied, fluttering toward her surrogate son.

"Good." Phyllis grumbled. "'Cause if he ever knocked you up, I'd kill him."

"Kill him?" Doc repeated. "He's our employer, Phyllis. You'd be in a lot of trouble if you murdered him."

"Who cares if he's the head honcho, garbage gut?" She raged, throwing her arms up in the air. Doc narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "We've seen enough, and I don't want anymore sh-" Liv quickly covered her mouth.

"What Phyl is trying to say is that she doesn't want any more harm to come us." Elijah interpreted with an innocent smile on his face. "C'mon, Phyl; let's go pick out some costumes." The odd trio left.

"Why'd you cover my mouth anyway? I wasn't gonna the actual thing." Phyllis argued. "It's not my fault the garbage gut didn't get the figure of speech."

"So you wouldn't kill him, just give him his what for, right?" Elijah asked.

"Right."

Later on, B.O.B. got his wish, and I became Lady GaGa for Halloween of 2014. With a short platinum blond wig, a white short strapless shimmery dress, matching fingerless gloves and beige heels with no body, it looked like one of those paper doll dress sheets.

"Well! Jennifer!" Doc exclaimed, looking up from a motion detector he was working on. "I can see it turned out." I just smiled; when he says something like that, it means he thinks it's weird and is trying to be nice about it.

"Aw, Billie," B.O.B. cooed. "I should try that out next year." Everyone gave him a disgusted look. "What? I thought it was a good idea."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Link screamed. Elijah came out of his cell, hair mussed up and dressed up in the dark green jacket and pants Link described. The coyote boy smiled shyly. "Now what's everybody else?"

"Weellllll, I don't know for sure." Elijah shrugged. "All I heard is that Liv's in the process of the costume the General picked out for her, and Phyllis sarcastically suggested 'Russian zombie.'"

"Russian zombie..." Susan repeated, tucking her hair in the third time into her Princess Leia wig. "That's not a bad idea, except for what kind of Russian?"

"Now don't worry about a thing, dear." We heard Liv say as both she and Phyllis stepped out of her cell.

"Wow..." I kinda gaped. "Nice pick, Link." The fishman kept on staring at the four-foot beauty as she approached us, probably too focused to tell me to shut up.

Her brunette locks were in curls, pulled back, and decked here and there with rhinestone butterfly hair clips. Her dress consisted of only three colors to match her wings. The blue top had these three-quarter length sleeves that were slightly off her shoulders and an orange stomacher with matching strands criss-crossing across her chest. The skirt was yellow with embroidered somewhat curlicue shapes and blue material draped around most of the skirt except for the front.

As for Phyllis, yeah, she was beautiful too, but in a different style. I'm not saying she looks good in everything but she did become a Russian zombie for Halloween. As it turned out, she became zombie Anastasia. With an outfit that looks like something Anya wore in the movie during the "Once Upon a December" sequence, only ripped and shredded randomly. And with the strands of blue hair and the added makeup, it looked great.

"Your Majesty!" B.O.B. cried.

"It's 'Your Highness', B.O.B." Doc corrected.

"Your Highness!" B.O.B. yelled again. "What did Rasputin do to you?"

"Hey, B.O.B.! That princess was a goner as it was." I told him. "Be happy for Susan, whose Princess was never a goner. It took this place five years to put together a costume for her." I turned to Susan. "And by the way, Your Worshipfulness, you look good." The giantess smiled.

"Y'all ready, monsters?" We heard Monger call as if he were ready to herd us out like cattle. All of a sudden I felt embarrassed in my GaGa costume. "Well, well, well...what are we this year?"

"What do you mean 'what are we this year'?" Link retorted. "You picked out the costumes."

After about an hour when we left, we landed in front of the Murphy Mansion, as B.O.B. and I like to put it.

"Suzi-Q!" Carl joyfully greeted. We slid down, as usual, Insecto's wing into their front yard. Susan reached down and hugged her parents, who were dressed up as Dracula and one of the wives.

"Oh, honey," Wendy cried. "I'm so happy they finally got you a costume. And it's good to see you guys again too." She hugged every one of us-B.O.B. carefully-like an aunt you've never met or remembered. She studied Elijah, Phyllis, and Liv. "And these are who?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you." Susan apologized. "We got new monsters."

"Well c'mon out to the backyard." Carl directed. "Your mother, Susan, really outdid herself."

"Oh, Carl; you know that's not right." Wendy denied modestly. "And you guys, anything you see out here you go on and help yourselves."

Rather peckish myself, I picked up a black paper plate to start off a buffet line. "Ah, Wendy's fine china!" I commented broadly, which made a few laugh.

"That was rude." Doc whispered in my ear during the line. I turned around, smiled cheesily, and twiddled my fingers in front of his face.

"Happy Halloween, Doc." I chimed before skipping off with my plate of corn on the cob, carrot fingers, and a dark chocolate spider cupcake.

Having picked out the goods we wanted, we sat down at a table that was set up like we were going to watch some performance or something. Susan set up a projector and screen and the cue of a wink from her dad. Carl pushed a button, selected a few options, and sat down with his wife next to their giant daughter. The title of the video we were watching revealed to be the beginning of Michael Jackson's Thriller music video.

"It's been forever since I've seen this." I whispered. I remember seeing it when I was nine, and it freaked me out. However, my twin brother Alex was pretty brave and watched it, so for my pride's sake, I stayed.

Watching the 50's style couple outside the car with no gas, B.O.B. leaned over. "Aren't they cute together?" He asked.

"Yeah," I commented. Everything was pretty peaceful until the moment Michael looked up with the werewolf's yellow eyes and teeth. At the same time the girlfriend screamed, B.O.B. let out a yelp of fear and quickly hid his eye. Hearing the screams and animal-like moans, the blob winced. "If you want, we can leave." I told him.

"No," He whimpered. "If you stay, I stay."

"Listen up. It scared me too when I was little, and I watched it all the way through. But, it gave me nightmares."

"Okay, I don't want bad dreams. Let's go."

Sitting in the living room, B.O.B. became more relaxed. Tapping my foot to the distant beat of the song, I whistled the song out. God, this was getting boring.

Standing out in the corner of the room was a stereo system complete with a 6-CD drive and surround sound. Searching the CD tray, I found all sorts of Halloween music. I read the label to a CD titled "Monster Mash" and decided to try it out. I pushed "play" and the lead song started out with what sounds like the medieval version of Doc's lab. The beat before long started sounding through the speakers. By the time the chorus came on, B.O.B. was dancing his little heart out. Not even panting when the song ended, he turned to me.

"Can we do it again?" He asked. "And will you dance with me this time?"

"My pleasure." I replied. I pushed the skip button, and the song began again.

_"(He did the mash) He did the monster mash,_

_"(The monster mash) It was a graveyard smash,_

_"(He did the mash) It caught all in a flash,_

_"(He did the mash) He did the monster mash."_

So for the short amount of time we had while everyone else was watching the video, B.O.B. and I were having a little date of our own. Dancing until we heard the front door squeak wide open.

**Okay, the "In Monsters we Trust" motto wasn't my thing. If you look at the bottom of the picture frame on Hathaway's picture in Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, you can see it right there. Again, as DawnOftheMonsters has spoken, we're getting another MvA Halloween special soon. Camping again, only this time with the family. Won't be as hectic so I'll have lots of time to write. Yay, we're halfway through the story! **


	11. Attack in Modesto

"Jennifer! B.O.B.!" We heard Doc's voice call. I quickly stopped the music. "Are you in here?" The cockroach man frantically crawled toward us, his bulbous eyes dilated in a panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is the video done? I thought it was shorter than forty-five minutes."

"We finished it a little more than thirty minutes ago." He responded as he snatched me by the wrist. "Now hurry! You too, B.O.B.!"

"Has Monger arrived yet?" B.O.B. asked.

"No, not yet." We arrived in the back yard to find an abduction beam coming from an dome like space craft. It looked like it was trying to take Liv up, and Phyllis had her by the ankles. The chain continued as Elijah held Phyllis' ankles and Link held the coyote boy's, both trying hard not to look up the shredded skirt of the zombie costume. Susan stood her ground at the bottom and held the fishman in place.

This was getting freaky. The Murphys stared endlessly at the commotion with widened eyes. You could hear Wendy whisper repeatedly, "oh, god." The strength of Elijah, Link, and Susan put together was almost enough to overcome and rip Liv out of the abduction beam. Suddenly, something that really reminded me of a lightning bolt came down from the opening of the spaceship and hit liv in the forearm. Liv yelped in pain, and the power from the bolt travelled through the monster chain and ended inside Susan. The electricity in the house went out, and the ground trembled as the giantess fell over on her side unconcious.

The worried parents hurried to their daughter's side-face actually-in the attempt to wake her and as soon as she regained consciousness check on her. A distant hovering was barely heard over the hoving of the spaceship. A standard military helicopter that was too recognizable above us about a hundred feet from the ship. Doc gasped as another bolt of energy was being generated and aimed at the helicopter.

"Wa-! General!" Liv screamed. "Look out!"

The bolt fired at the hovercraft and orbited it around it like electricity around a malfunctioning robot. Monge jumped out in time with a petrified pilot in his arms and the traditional "Hoorah!" as the helicopter collided into the side of the spaceship and exploded.

"What in tarnation?" The elderly military man asked as soon as he landed. He set down the pilot and glanced at Susan before looking up at the terror.

Seeing what happened to Susan and what was happening now to the chain, B.O.B. immediately took action and grabbed Link's legs in the nick of time.

"Excellent!" Doc exclaimed after letting out a burst of insane laughter. "There's our key now!" I gave him a confused look. "If that bolt comes down again and B.O.B. is standing his ground as best as he can, the electricity will go right back up!"

"You hear that, B.O.B.?" I called out. "Stick to the ground as hard as you can! Or else...you're all goners!"

Another bolt shot down onto the short monster as she again cried out. The energy travelled through the monsters and ended at B.O.B., who looked at his middle with interest.

"Don't let go, B.O.B.!" Doc instructed. "Just close your eye, hang on tight tight to Link, and stand your ground." We, down on the ground, shielded our eyes as an extremely pale blue, almost white, substance orbitted inside him. It was incredible.

Susan opened her eyes a few times as if in a daze, and Carl and Wendy sighed with relief, even while seing her ankle over the newly broken fence. She slowly adjusted her askew wig.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Wendy asked, patting her daughter's large hand. Susan nodded and stared at the commotion going on, her eyes squinted at the flashing light.

B.O.B. kept still and securely as if meditating. this had been going on for two minutes to my estimation, and as the substance grew brighter and brighter, his eye kept shut tighter and tighter. Finally, it shut open, and the bolt flashed from Liv's finger and into the spaceship. The abduction beam blew out, and the ship went flying backward, flipping over rapidly like a football. Link fell on top of the gelatinous mass at first, but with the other three monsters crashlanding onto him, he was stuck waist down with the three in his arms.

"B.O.B., uh..." I hesitated, unsure of how to get Link free. "Take a bow." He obeyed my command, and the trio-no longer quartet because Liv flew out of Phyllis' arms-fell onto the lawn. We all again became focused on the alien spacecraft while it continued flipping and attempted to regain control. Insecto came into sight and the behemoth butterfly shoved the rather damaged ship upward and out of sight.

"Way to go, B!" Link cheered.

"Hey, Sue," Elijah greeted the now fully awake giantess. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit." She replied. "Just tired."

"Perfect timing." Monger stated. "It's about I get you monsters back to the base."

And so we monsters-and Monger-gave our farewell to the Murphys. We were on our way back to Area 52; Susan fell asleep, poor girl, and Doc curled up, his labcoat as a blanket, about two feet from her side.

"B.O.B., I'm so proud of you." I told my buddy quietly. "You know, not every one can do that."

"Really?" B.O.B. asked, his face all lit up. "Who else?"

"I, uh...I don't know..."

"Good."

**A short chapter, it seems. Sorry. Should have another shorty coming up pretty soon. **


	12. Moonlight Serenade

(Liv's POV)

I sat alone and stared at the full moon above me, Elijah and Phyllis to my right. Elijah had fallen asleep as had most of the others; the only ones being awake were Monger, me, Phyllis, and Link. Phyllis simply stared at the dark desert hills. By the look in her eyes, I could tell all she wanted to be left alone. Monger, he asks me to call him Warren now but only in private, was somewhere else, keeping an eye out for the base.

I looked at my right hand where the energy bolt struck me and took its course. It all reminded me that they were still after me, Elijah, and Phyllis; nothing, not even their defeat at Tierra del Fuego, would stop them.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice call. I smiled back.

"Hello, Link." I greeted.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Check this out." He pointed at Dr. Cockroach and Susan. "Look at how close they are. I don't know any paparazzi that wouldn't give for that. Seriously, they'll do anything to find a relationship among us guys."

"Are they a couple?"

"Nah; I tried getting Doc to hit on her for me since I tried it and it didn't work out. But, none of them would have it. I guess if they did become a couple, it'd probably work out."

"Of course; they were both human once upon a time."

"Yeah. You'd have to be careful cause those stupid paparazzi try to follow us as best as they can...enough of that! What about your past?"

"Why do you ask?" I giggled in surprise.

"Wellll, I tried lots of times to get Doc to talk about his, and doesn't tell me a thing except that he was a scientist from a small town in England. I know all about Susan's 'cause she was a little, I don't know, hysterical when she first got here."

"I don't know where to start."

"Were you rich?"

"Yes, I was, as a matter of fact. I was the only daughter of a plantation owner. Ever since I was seventeen, my parents tried to marry me off to an equally fortunate bachelor, and I had suitor after suitor. A few times, I was engaged. Finally at twenty-five in '39, I dated a scientist; he had a hard time finding a girl, so I decided to let him have a shot. At the time, I read quite a bit of fantasy stories. My suitor was trying to create a serum that would hopefully cure polio.

"One day, while visiting him in his lab, I accidentally came in contact with the unfinished project and I've been like this for the past seventy-five years. He was so devastated at what happened. The last thing he told me was to run away and hide somewhere far where no one could find me. And I lived in a remote part of the woods for about eleven years."

"What about the years between here and now?"

"That's another story, which'll explain part of Elijah and Phyllis' pasts. What about yours?"

"Uh, even though I've been here for about twenty thousand years, there's not much to remember with the first seventeen thousand. A lot of people say I was frozen for about three thousand years. The earliest I remember is waking up in some room and running off to some really nice place called Cocoa Beach. Then they knocked me out and locked me up in the monster facility."

"Any suitors in Cocoa Beach?"

"Yeah there were some chicks there who were the femme fatale, but none were the femme _Faytale_."

My heart jumped into my throat. Was he really referring to me as a hot babe? Yes, I was known in society not only for my financial heritage but for my beauty somewhat, but still. It didn't creep or gross me out like some past suitors did, so I smiled. I felt a little warm and prayed that I wasn't blushing. Thank God by now all the other monsters were asleep. I gently scratched one Elijah's soft coyote ears.

Before I could say more, Warren's voice enhanced with a megaphone announced, "Prep and landing! Everybody up!"

I suddenly realized at Warren's order that I was torn between two suitors. And compared to the psat suitors I've had, a ninety-five-year old U.S. Army general named Warren Robert Monger and a twenty-thousand (at estimate)-year old fish-ape-human hybrid monster called the Missing Link were the best so far.

**Finally, I get to the romance of the other couple (or should I say part of the triangle). Btw, on the Dr. C./Susan thing, I don't support that at all and the scene I wrote doesn't support that either. And Elijah and Phyllis' pasts will be explained in the third story of the Invisoline Trilogy.**


	13. Dinner At the White House

**I thought I was going to finish this by the end of this month, but my goal is to finish this one and start another fanfic or two before I go back to official school. **

(Jenny's POV, as usual)

Now, we're flying again, not another mission against the evils of outer space but an international dinner at the White House in our honor. And because Monger has no desire to have us get our evening attire trashed, we took, as Doc likes to say, the standard jumbo jet.

Because a green shirt was what I wore when I became invisible, I was wearing a shamrock green sleeveless teacup dress. I braided my hair without having to use a hair tie so it wouldn't get in my food or freak the senators out seeing a flying black ring. Susan's Princess Leia costume was converted into a strapless white dress, which went beautifully with her short platinum blond hair like she was the White Queen or something. It also had black lacy trim to keep it from looking like a bridal gown. The gown-matching-hair gig also went for Phyllis as she wore a sky blue gown that was ruffled waistdown. The top had a wide V-neck and grey sequin flower designs, and she had her hair pinned up into a thick bun. Liv's strapless gown was a golden yellow silk to match her wings and left her back open but her spiral-curled hair covered up the area where her wings popped out.

Link wore a tuxedo made specially for him, and Doc and Elijah, who didn't have his coyote look for tonight, wore regular tuxes. B.O.B. simply wore a silk black bowtie, and Insecto, following behind, wore a red rose corsage on her chest.

"Ah, Monger, monsters, everyone, good to see you!" President Hathaway greeted warmly, adjusting his traditional red necktie. He reviewed us monsters he's used to seeing and looked at the newer monsters. "And you must be advisors of of the monsters." He gestured to Phyllis and Liv. And to Elijah, he said, "And I guess you're an apprentice of these fine ladies."

"Excuse me," Phyllis spoke up, her eyes narrowing and lips pursed together. She took a step towards the President, and Doc stepped in front of her, changing her focus of anger.

"What my dear cohort is intending to speak is that she and these unfamiliar people you are seeing are our new monsters." He explained in a pacifist manner.

"I see," Hathaway said unprofessionally, rolling his fingers to pop them. "If you'll follow me, tonight we have the Queen of England, and the Presidents of France, India, Russia, the Phillipines, and Argentina." As the impulsive leader continued on with the introduction of affairs for tonight, we, the average-height monsters followed behind.

"Cohort," Phyllis grumbled. "Puh!"

"Ah, the monsters are here." A woman, recognizable as Hathaway's red-head wife, cheered with one of those cheesy grins walking toward us in a red business outfit. "George, you're sure everyone, even Enormica, will be seated comfortably?"

"Kathy, everything's under control;" He laughed, tapping the end of her upturned nose. "The staff know what to do. They always do."

"So, you guys are the monsters, eh?" The first lady said, nervously rustling her red fingernails through her necklace of huge pearls. "I've heard so much about you from George. It's finally good to meet you all." She glanced at all of us and raised an upper lip when she noted Susan's size. "Renee?" She called nervously. A blond woman in her mid-thirties speed-walked towards her. "Do you think Enormica-"

"Ginormica, ma'am," The blond corrected.

"Ginormica, sorry," Kathy apologized. "Renee, do you think Ginormica can be comfortably seated?"

Renee's smile faded as she turned on her headset.

Needless to say, Susan couldn't fit into the White House through the doors, so about two hours later, everything was set outside. Being as this sort of dinner was boring, I won't bore you with all the details, just the fact we monsters kissed the hands of those leaders. Of course, the presidents and queen sat on one side, us monsters and Monger sat on the other with Susan at the end of the table facing Hathaway. I was seated inbetween Doc and the President's spoiled nerd of a son named Aaron. Dressed in a little tux all of his own, he was about nine years old with a pair of glasses above his set of freckles and insisted that he sit by one of us monsters.

So why were all those leaders there? Basically, most of them wanted to discuss foreign affairs, and the President of Argentina wanted to thank us for our work down at Tierra del Fuego. He spoke Spanish, so there was a translator. The only thing that seemed funny was Hathaway's remarks at some of the things he didn't agree with that were translated. Again, it was all boring with the international affairs being translated between each leader.

"Haven't you heard?" Kathy asked us. "Aaron got an A+ on his history and math; he's such a smart little thing." On and on, she went bragging on darling little Aaron.

"Mom, didn't you remember that Wii game I wanted?" Aaron nagged. "I asked you yesterday."

"Sorry, lamby," Kathy grimaced. "Mommy was busy with the affairs of America's cinema theaters having their snacks at a lower price without going broke. We'll go get it tomorrow."

"Bleh!" I whispered. Doc elbowed me in the arm and frowned. "Careful, Doc; those Presidents can see every expression in those eyes. Besides, remember who's here." I nodded my head towards the Queen.

"I'm quite aware of that," Doc pointed out. "Also, your behavior could be noticed by international leaders and be discussed with the Prime Minister of Canada."

"Quit trying to bust me; the Prime Minister already knows I'm such an imp. And I'll bet anything Her Majesty already knows you're such a nutcase." He stared down at his plate and ignored me. "C'mon, it's better than 'quack.'" Still ignored. "Quack..."


	14. Post White House

Back at the facility, we were taking off the formalities and either getting ready for bed or relaxing for the rest of the evening. B.O.B. and Insecto's accessories were already taken off and handed back to the facility personnel. Link lounged in his lagoon-style pool with the Jacuzzi on, and Doc was compiling the first few chapters of a book about the alien types that the monster team has encountered so far. B.O.B. and I were in the middle of a checkers game. For not having a brain, he was doing pretty well. Liv, at one end of the table, was almost finished plaiting her evening braid. In the middle, Elijah sat in the middle, eating the raw bacon he never got tonight because it would've grossed out quite a bit of people at the White House. Phyllis, at the other end, held her head and breathed heavily with her eyes shut. Susan had just showered and was with us rubbing her feet with lotion from a facility cement mixer and blow-drying her short white hair with a large metal fan.

"Wow," I said under my breath before continuing on out-loud, "Now that's where they get the expression 'Like father, like son.'"

"Whaddya mean?" Link asked, sinking more down into his pool.

"Hathaway and his son Aaron." I replied.

"How?" B.O.B. asked.

"The whole worrying about petty things like the Wii games." The same goes for Kathy and her whole freak-outs with price reductions on theater snacks and Torani syrup, the questioning of the ironies of pencil lead made without lead and the quote 'head over heels,' and...and..." I went blank.

"And the right for movie directors and production companies to sue other directors and companies who make remakes of their older films." Monger finished, chuckling. "On the whole Wii thing, Hathaway happens to have a 32-inch flat screen and Wii in his office."

"Yeah, about 'head over heels'," B.O.B. thought aloud. "That doesn't make sense; our heads are always over our heels."

"True that." Elijah agreed as he wiped the meat juice from his mouth with his arm. "We could say 'head under heels.'"

Monger tilted his head towards the door. Liv gave out a signal with a commando to him and fluttered over to Phyllis.

"Dear, would you mind?" She asked. Phyllis pinched the end of the finished braid. Liv unraveled the braid and separated a series of wavy locks. She fluttered over towards Monger and they walked arm-in-arm like a pair of newlyweds.

Link sighed and dove deeper into his pool. Elijah, Doc, and Susan glanced at each other, and two out of the three headed over to the edge of the pool. Elijah went back for Phyllis and dragged him along with her. B.O.B. wandered pointlessly over to Link's abode, so I followed him too.

Elijah stuck his foot into the warm water and lifted it a few times to signal his presence. In case it didn't work, I twirled my finger in the same spot and made a tiny whirlpool. The fish man popped up and folded his arms over the sides.

"Yeah, what?" He asked smugly.

"Link, I'm so sorry," Doc sympathized. Insecto purred in agreement.

"Doc, you're good at fixin' stuff," Link said. "But 'sorry' isn't gonna fix anything."

"Hey," Susan spoke up. "It's okay." Insecto flew over in concern.

"She's right, B," Link told the giant butterfly. "It's okay."

"After all, there are worse things in life." Elijah said.

"I must say, Elijah," Doc commented. "With the way you've acted ever since we found you, Liv, and Phyllis at Tierra del Fuego, you act as though you've been through nothing."

"Nothing?" Phyllis coldly repeated from behind. We turned towards her as she glared at the scientist. She then dove at Doc and both unexpectedly tumbled into the pool.

B.O.B. leaned over the side and watched the after-splash curiously. Susan and Elijah glanced at each other like, "What just happened?" I was having a hard time holding back a laugh but was managing to do so. Whereas, Link was busting up laughing as he rolled onto his side in the deep.

"You tell him, sister!" He cried through laugh attacks. Doc and Phyllis eventually came up out of the water, both gasping and more than peeved to be in this state. Susan scooped the soppy duo out of the pool and set them down gently. Seeing as how slippery the floor was with his wet dress shoes, he took them off. I gave myself a mental note, "November 3rd: I see Doc in his socks." Phyllis, whose "shoes" happened to be stuck to her skintight space suit, was stuck walking back to her cell like she was in rubber boots in an ice-skating rink.

Susan, again quick to action, tore off two pieces of her towel and handed the two one piece each. Phyllis apparently wasn't going back to her cell. She turned toward Doc.

"And what did you mean by 'nothing'?" Phyllis asked him. "You don't even know what we've been through."

"On my note, my dear, I've seen quite a bit." Doc confronted. "One: getting turned into a monster." Phyllis' eyes shot open. "Two: getting taken from all you've known because you're one. Three: Being placed in some prison where you know that nine out of ten you're not getting out. Four: Looking at what's happened to your past and finding that most of the people whom you've known are dead. Is that nothing?"

"Not quite. Try getting your family torn from you, getting abducted by aliens, placed in an E.T.'s concentration camp, watching people die or get killed, and being stuck in that pit for quite some time. The same may not apply for Elijah or Liv. I may have only six years of experience, but Liv spent sixty-three years in that environment, and Elijah was born into it."

Doc stared at here, his eyes dilated into dots. She then pinned him down on the ground.

"Is that nothing, garbage gut?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Our 'nothing' compared to

your pain is hell!"

Elijah's POV

I stared at Phyllis, wide-eyed and motionless. I knew there was so much more to what she said, but it was enough to give a good idea to what we've been through. It was true; besides being with the monsters and working for the government, growing up in that environment is all I've known.

"Elijah, c'mon!" She barked at me. I nodded and turned to my friends.

"I'll be right back." I muttered. I followed Phyllis to her cell. She slammed the door down like a grouchy miserly CEO of a company. "Phil, what are you doing?"

"We're still getting out of here!" She snapped.

"What about Liv?" I asked.

"She can still be here and date Mr. Military or the sea monkey or whoever she wants if she wants to, but at least one of us is getting out. Tell me; do you want to stay here to?"

"Yes; I know here I'm safe and I've got friends. Why do you want to leave?"

"After seven years of being in that rotten joint, I finally get out and imprisoned again. Who does that old redneck think he is? You can't just go and imprison people!"

I shook my head; I had enough. I lunged and pinned her against the wall. I had a good grip on her hands so she couldn't shock me.

"Listen up, Phil. Be happy they found us and took us in instead of leaving us to die on that beach or get abducted again. Liv was in a coma, and if it weren't for them, she'd probably be dead now. Now I can stay here if I want to, and if you want to run free, you can."

"Fine." I let go of her. I looked at her as she faced the opposite wall.

"You still want revenge?"

"Yeah."

End of POV

Jenny's POV

B.O.B. and I sat alone. Link had gone to his cell in his private pool and fell asleep there. Susan finished drying her hair and finally retired to her room. Insecto went outside the facility to take her evening flight. Liv and Monger were who knows where, and Elijah came out of Phyllis' cell.

"What happened?" B.O.B. asked.

"Nothing." Elijah replied tiredly. Poor kid; we could tell he was pretty frustrated. He walked over to his cell and shut the door.

"Poor kid," The blob mumbled. "You know what, Billie?"

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but I think we're all one big dysfunctional family."

**Thanks to Claws McDonald for letting me about publishing the wrong chapter. Thank you so much again! Thank you I'llBeStronger, Claws-McDonald, girltechcoyote, and HappyHappyJoy14 for all your support. And thanks to HappyHappyJoy14 for the "dysfunctional family" idea!**


	15. Las Vegas

**No monster missions this time. You'll see…XD**

Liv's POV

The elevator doors slid open. The moon, the dim lanterns in the trees, and the single candles on each table were our only light. It was a bit chilly outside as it can be at night in the desert area, and I shivered. Warren took my hand and guided me to a small round table in the corner with a handsome red table cloth. We were in Las Vegas (I still can't believe he took me there) and were in a very nice hotel with an equally nice restaurant for a late-night dinner. It would be a light one due to the fact we monsters were literally stuffed with food like a hunter's kill at the White House. We were on the top floor, which is specially reserved for celebrities, politicians, and such. The classy wall-papered walls were only three feet tall, and the remaining ten feet walls and ceiling being consisted of nothing but glass. Beside each table lining the walls, there was an open window graced with curtains. If it wasn't for my wings, I wouldn't see anything outside at all. The lights of restaurants, casinos, and other hotels lit up, and oh, it was a marvelous sight. I'll bet anything there's better night scenes I know Warren made a wonderful for a place only eighty miles away from the facility.

"Before we sit down," Warren began. "I want you to open this." He handed me a standard-sized wrapped box. I gently tore apart the wrapping paper and lifted the slim cardboard lid. I pulled out a black wool coat with ruffles and rosettes along the collar. The general smiled at me. "I saw it a few days after our last date and thought of you. After I bought it, I had the facility tailor fix it up to fit you." I noticed the opening in the back to fit around my wings. I looked back at him. He looked so handsome in the same tuxedo he wore at the White House.

"Thank you. So much." I said. He took it out of my hands and spread it out. I turned around and sank to the floor as I folded back my wings. He gently slid it around my shoulders, careful not to harm the seemingly fragile things. I laughed. "You should know that they're not that fragile at all. Unless you cut them from my back or tear too many holes in them, I should be fine."

"That's good to know." He commented. He pulled out the red velvet chair, sat me gently in, and pushed it back toward the table. He sat himself down and locked his hands together on the table, a gentle smile on his lips. A tall snazzy waiter approached.

"General W.R. Monger, I presume?" He said, prejudicially staring down his nose at us.

"You heard right." The general answered.

"Potato soup, a side of garlic and cheese sourdough bread, and a bottle of 1961 Chateau San Michelle for two?"

"Precisely." The waiter left to the French doors to the kitchen. Warren turned back toward me.

"You should know that was the year I brought the Missing Link and another monster named von Wolfmann to the facility." Warren informed me.

"Who was von Wolfmann?" I asked quietly, aware it could be something still classified.

"He was a German werewolf, about seventy-five when I first found him, who had recently figured out his almost lifelong curse. He was misdiagnosed with violent epilepsy, but-" He paused to chuckle and run a finger through his right eyebrow. "every time he had a 'seizure,' a person or two would be found later in the same room dead. He died four years after his capture in his sleep."

"Hoo boy!" I exclaimed.

"Von Wolfmann had a pretty good impact on Link." He continued. "When the fish boy arrived, that werewolf who seemed like nothing but a stubborn old crab took him under his wing, gave him a barbaric but official language to learn, and taught him as much as he could about human life.

"About a year after that, the first two English-speaking monsters, the Invisible Man and Dr. Cockroach, arrived. Link was intrigued by the new language, but von Wolfmann refused to speak a word of it and communicated with only Link. About a year later, Link became bilingual and translated between the monsters. Sweet Jericho, was he ever broken when von Wolfmann died. It didn't take too long until he spoke only English and forgot the German. Am I boring you?"

"No, not a bit." I responded, smiling back. If my parents were still alive, they probably wouldn't approve of me dating this man, rough and all the way he is. But his slang (the "Sweet Jericho"; I about lost it) and his rough but tender-hearted personality are the things I truly love about him.

"And what about the other monsters?" I asked. "I'm not meaning to be snoopy or anything of the sort; I-"

"Don't be sorry for anything, Faytale." He kindly told me. "To start with…hmm…" He furrowed his bushy eyebrows for a few seconds. "You probably heard where Link came from, right?"

"Cocoa Beach in Florida; he told me all about it."

"Alrightie, I can skip that. Dr. Cockroach was a young and recently fired scientist from the English town of Hatfield who was trying to find longevity for humanity. B.O.B. was a result of a genetically altered tomato and a chemically altered ranch flavored dessert topping-" He saw the disgusted look in my eyes as they turned an ugly olive green. "nasty, I know—from a snack food plant called Old Man Carl's. Ginormica was a bride-to-be who was hit with a meteorite in Modesto. The Invisible Man? Well, he was a scientist as well who was accidently turned invisible during a freak accident in a government lab. If you wanted a personality type, try gender-swapping on Invisoline. He died in 1984 of a heart attack."

The waiter set down one ceramic bowl of soup each in front of us.

"Thank you." I said as he left again. I quickly tested my soup as I took a dip with the soup spoon. Too hot. I watched across as Warren lightly blew on his. "Warren, you should know that etiquette discourages that." I corrected politely. "The same goes with scooping ice out of your glass. It is a great insult to the chef and gives him the right to throw you out of the restaurant." I smiled and laughed. "A former suitor of mine learned that the hard way." I kind of stared at him, unsure if he understood what I was talking about or not. "Oh! You probably haven't heard about my past-"

"Don't worry about a thing." He smiled. "I heard everything one the way home from the Murphys during Halloween." He paused as the same waiter set down a ceramic tray with the sourdough bread slices. I gently grabbed a slice with a pair of tongs and set it on my plate. I cut it into four and placed one in my mouth with a fork. After eating a few pieces, I waited for Warren to finish as he carefully followed my example. In the time that I knew him, I've never seen him this uneasy.

"So, what about your past?" I asked out of the blue.

"Where to start?" He asked himself again. "Let's say that I grew up in Danville, Virginia, got a job at a military office not far from home, and when I was twenty-two, shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor and graduation from West Point with a Bachelor of Science, got drafted into duty. Got sent to Italy as a private where I was wounded in the face and had my tear ducts removed. Got promoted two years after the war in 1947 to a sergeant. Three years later, the advisors of President Truman persuaded him to-" He walked over and bent down by my ear. "keep the existence of monsters a secret."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Warren, was there more to your life than just the war and service in the military?"

"As it was…yes." He sighed. "I trust you enough to keep this secret. I did have a sweetheart in high school. Ruthie. Ruth Netzel. At graduation, I promised once I graduated from college, I would come back and marry her. Then war got in the way and when I came back for her eight years later, she was soon to be hitched with another man."

"I'm so sorry, Warren." I said under my breath. Expressionless, he poured some of the wine in my goblet. "Now I feel awful for all those suitors I dismissed."

He laughed. "Don't be. For wantin' you to be theirs so you can be in the backseat for their lives, make love when they want it, and punch out some offspring, they never deserved you."

"All but one. Remember that awkward scientist I talked to Link about?" He nodded. "He was nothing like that. And because his creation turned me into this, he felt so awful about it. When he told me to hide, I never saw him again. He committed suicide the following week. Walter Lynden was his name."

"Good man." He commented. The same waiter came back with a bill.

"Will that be all, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Warren handed the man his credit card. The man came back and returned the card. I took a five-dollar bill out of my little black clutch purse and set it on the table for a tip.

About half an hour later we were back at the facility. He escorted me to my cell and took off my coat to hang it up.

"Thank you so much, Warren. For everything." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"No, seriously. War-" My protest was interrupted as he leaned toward me. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. Nothing slobbery like some of the suitors I had like I was kissing a dog or something. It was a lot like the kiss Walter gave me before I turned into the fairytale human hybrid I am. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms locked around my back, getting a little tangled in my hair.

God, this was wonderful. Why should it end?

"Good night." He whispered. "Olivia."

**And thanks so much to HappyHappyJoy14, Claws-McDonald, and girltechcoyote for their wonderful reviews. And von Wolfmann will have more than just a cameo in an upcoming MvA fanfic. Going camping again but only for 3 days and will be back Saturday. May just get some writing done depends on how alone I am. **


	16. Fanmail

Fan mail. How it can be loathed sometimes. Worst of all, after having responsibilities all day taking care of poor humanity, this is what is one of the so-called evening pasttimes. Thank God it's only once a week on Sunday. Mostly, as you are about to see, all I get for fan mail is getting asked what I'd look like if I wasn't invisible.

_Yo, Invisoline!_

_ Thanks so much for saving Detroit, baby! Speaking of baby, if you weren't invisible and you looked like one, would you be mine?_

_ Jeremy R._

"How should I know?" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

"Know what?" Susan asked me. She had been reading her letters, which had to be converted to extra-extra-extra large print.

"How'd I look if I weren't invisible. C'mon; I haven't seen myself in four years." I complained. "That'd be asking Bennett if he got his human head back. Or asking Elijah what he'd look like if we cropped his ears and shave him buck naked." I turned to the coyote boy. "No offense, I like you best as Coyosapien."

"Thanks." He said shyly.

"Don't mention it; I like being invisible." I beamed.

"And why's that?" Link asked.

"No acne!"

"You should know, Elijah," Liv began. "I don't think I've ever seen you without fur unless when you were unconscious." Seriously, that lady reads every fan letter word for word like a good girl. "I've never seen a picture of Dr. Cockroach when he was human but from what I've heard, he must have been terribly handsome." Doc just stared down at his fan mail pile in slight embarrassment and modesty but smiled at the little complement.

B.O.B. dragged his tote of fan mail and smiled at the piles he saw. When you can't read no matter how hard you try, it's the size of the piles that counts.

"Wow," He gaped. "We must be more popular than Jesus Christ!"

"That's John Lennon, B.O.B.," The cockroach man rolled his eyes. "Please don't let him say that again," He silently prayed.

Phyllis slouched in her chair and would only read the first three lines of each letter. About every time after reading one, she'd scoff, crumble it up, and throw it into a pile of the earlier fan letters that faced the same fate. Link was doing the same, only laughing instead of scoffing.

"Okay, I'm done," Elijah heaved a sigh after reading a pile that would equalin size to a paperback Meg Cabot book. "Nothing but fluff about how cute girls think I am."

"Try getting the fluff about how hot guys think I am." Susan added. "And even worse, dates. Seriously, I don't need a man to be happy."

"'Cause you've got us!" B.O.B. cheered. Insecto cried and purred in agreement.

"Hey, Philly!" Link called.

"What do you want, sea monkey?" Phyllis asked.

"Can I throw my junk mail in with yours?" The fish man asked.

"Sure." She throw another paper ball into the pile. Link scooped up his pile and tossed them next to Phyllis'.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. She didn't answer.

While in the middle of reading, I smelled something funny that I haven't smelled in a long time. Smelled like something burning. Then I heard fire cracking and lightly roaring. I turned around like a few others and gasped.

"What on-" Susan exclaimed. Phyllis and Link's pile of paper balls was now a pile of paper balls going up in flames.

"Alright!" Link yelled, lumbering closer to the fire. "A bonfire!"

B.O.B. and I got closer as well. We started jumping, dancing, and yelling out war cries like a bunch of Indians.

"Shishkumbobby! Shishkumbobby!" I chanted.

"Kemo-Sabee! Kemo-Sabee!" B.O.B. chanted. Everybody turned to Phyllis.

"How did you-" Doc tried to speak. Smirking wildly, Phyllis pulled out from behind her chair a flame torch made out of a tin can and a broken beer bottle.

"You'll have to try harder, garbage gut," She replied smugly. "Philly knows everything."

"Electrill!" An automated voice from the PA system barked. "Your...fan mail privileges...are revoked!" That made the young woman smile and cross her arms.

"Wow," I gaped. "I should try that sometime."

"As well as her Play-Doh privileges." Monger's voice added. The smile disappeared.

"What's so scary about Play-Doh?" B.O.B. asked.

"There's more to that stuff than just modeling and using cookie cutters, stupid." She muttered. He grimaced, and I patted him on the side.

"It's okay; just don't pay any attention to her." I told him. Not only did it hurt B.O.B.'s feelings but also spark someone's interest.

"She's right about the more practical yet more dangerous properties of Play-Doh." Doc commented.

"Well, thank goodness Monger didn't bring in that stuff until the 90's." Link suppressed.

"Yes, but there were other brilliant ideas." Doc shot back.

"Yep!" Link folded his arms. "That all ended up in failure." Doc just shook his head and walked back to his cell for the night. As did most everybody else.

Link's POV

No one was there; just me and Liv. We stared at each other as if there was nothing between us. As if we were as distant as Point Barrow, Alaska, is from Ushuaia, Argentina. Realizing nothing was happening, one of us had to make a move.

"Hey, Liv." I called. She smiled.

"Hi, Link." She greeted. "What do you want?"

"Could you please come to my cell with me?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied confidently. I could see with the look in her eyes that she was a bit unsure. I mean, a guy and a girl alone in a room; anything could happen. But raping or threatening her would be the last thing I'd do to her.

She followed me to my cell, and I opened the door. I waved my arm to allow her to enter first. I crawled on in and shut the door. She sat down in one of the two chairs. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Well, uh...I..." I was stuck. I didn't know what to say. "How do I put this?"

Liv smiled, admiring how cute I was acting like some lovestruck high school kid. I hate it when people think I'm cute.

Her eyes glanced here and there at the wall, signaling me that she was still nervous right. I had enough of this trying stuff.

"You and Monger still go out, huh?" I finally spoke.

"Yes, we do." She answered solemnly. I was silent. I had no idea what to say next. Well, I did. But how to do it without lashing out and pinning her to the wall or throttling her like a rag doll was pretty difficult at the moment.

"You should know that I love you." I told her. "You know that, right?"

"I know that very well."

"Then you should...should..." I was so stuck. "Liv..." I looked up at her. Her curious light blue eyes were so focused on me. I knew it was out of concern but it felt like they were boring a hole through me. "Liv?"

"Yes?"

"You really...you really need to decide between the two of us. It's either me or Monger; it can't go on like this. You can't have both of us."

"I know..." She said under her breath. She got up out of the chair and fluttered toward the wall, her back toward me. "I'm sorry, Link. I don't know." She continued talking but her voice become more slurred like she was about to have a stroke.

"What?" I asked, confused. She collapsed to the ground. I lumbered towards her only to realize we were being surrounded by this beige-colored smoke. Yes, I knew I had the option of leaving for my safety, but I couldn't leave her. I scooped her up in my arm like a baby and lightly shook her. "C'mon, Liv! You gotta wake up! We're not gonna make it if you don't wake up."

Sooner or later I noticed my speech was also becoming slurred. Everything became fuzzy and dancing around me. Next thing I knew I was falling. With Liv in one arm and nothing in the other, I held myself up with my left arm. But I continued falling until everything blacked out.

** We're finally getting to the resolution, ladies and gentlefans. Sixteen chapters down; four more to go. Hopefully I can get this done by next Monday before I go back to school. **


	17. Gettin Out of Dodge

**Okay, so I couldn't get the story done by the time school started. And sorry to say, I'm pretty busy now, so it may take some time. But as it turns out after this chapter, there will be two more chapters after three. I might be able to finish by the middle of September at the most. If not, you've every right to shoot me. Yay!** **And gratia plenta to my reviewers; you are my literary caffeine.**

Jenny's POV (as most of the times usual)

I woke up against a cold metallic floor. I know some of the facility had something like this but not as bad. Maybe B.O.B. and I got in trouble for dancing around Phyllis' bonfire. Man, that would be something. I didn't see the familiar grey I was used to seeing every morning for the past four years. As much as I've hated that color for much longer than that, it became a definite sign that I was where I belonged. I sat up and nearly screamed at what I saw.

"What on-" I heard Doc whisper. It was hard to say whose eyes were wider.

"Really, Bennett." I grumbled. "Since when did you teleport people?"

"Not since I got a cockroach head fifty-two years ago." He answered. "And don't call me Bennett." Everybody started waking up.

"Wise guy. What about monsters?"

"No, I haven't teleported monsters yet."

It all reminded me of the spaceship I went up into four years ago. No electricity was used, which was odd. Torches and oil were the only lighting, and levers and pulleys were the only ways to open doors. It was like being inside an extra-terrestrial fairy tale.

I looked over at the others. Phyllis and Elijah laid down separately. Susan laid about fifteen feet from us. Link slept on his side with his arm around Liv. Thank God Monger wasn't here to see that. I turned around and jumped. Monger was here too. Who'd ever thought that he was a loud snorer?

B.O.B. just woke up and kissing a good morning on everyone's heads. He finally realized where he was. He gasped and grabbed me close like a security blanket.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He whimpered.

"That's Dorothy, B.O.B." Doc corrected. "Estimating by the size of this place, wherever we are would be too small for Insectosaurus."

Phyllis opened her eyes a few times and froze for a second. "Oh, God, no." She muttered.

"'Oh, God, no', what?" B.O.B. asked. She didn't answer.

Monger sat up and popped his back. He snapped to it when he realized where he was and who was holding his date. "My God, what happened?" He gaped, rubbing his head like he was having a hangover. None of us knew what to say.

"Oh, no." Elijah squeaked like he just broke a set of dishes. "They caught us."

Link, Liv, and Susan woke up. "Whuz fur breh-fast?" The fish-man asked.

Susan analyzed the place with a little wonder. "This looks like a primitive version of Gallaxhar's ship." She remarked.

"Hm, yes." Liv agreed, feeling calm about the whole situation. "This culture's been a medieval type, using only their electricity for fueling the ship. We're caught again, right?"

"What do you think?" Phyllis snapped.

A deep voice started chuckling. Out of darkness crawled an alien. He was too similar to the one we encountered at Tierra del Fuego. The only difference was he was a long grey cape.

"After two tries of getting you back," He began. "We finally did it."

"You mean back at Tierra del Fuego and Modesto?" Link growled. "That was you?"

The overlord smiled wickedly. "It's good to see you again. Ah, the Rebel! Good girl keeping your uniform on."

"Do us a favor and shut your twisted, trashy trap!" Phyllis snarled. A jolt from the end of his rod hit her in the gut. The young woman fell to the ground and glared at the alien.

"What do you want with us?" Liv yelled.

"I wanted to take you back in where you belong." He answered. "You three were our only resources left, so I figured taking your little friends along with you would do us good.

"Rebel, or 7411, we took you away six years ago from all you knew-"

"All I knew was taken away five years before that, you pig." Phyllis interrupted.

"Whatever! We used your powers to fuel our ship and as a training tool for our warriors." He turned to Elijah. "6915, your mother and father became my captives before your birth. When we found your real father wasn't a mutant, we executed him on the spot. Your mother married another mutant a few months before his death. A few days after your birth, as your little fairy godmother may have told you, your mother died. As you may recall, we never used you because of your young age and left you in the cages with the others.

"0081, one of our first captives, you were taken away from Earth sixty-three years ago in the Earth's year 1951." Monger's eyes widened. His monster program began the year before. "You may have been useless but we used your abilities as a mutant for an example of how to deal with the kinds of your sort.

"Now the rest of you know their stories. A giant woman. A fish ape. A blob. A cockroach man. An invisible girl. An old man. I can't wait to see how your stories go." He turned to a clutter of guards. "Take them away!"

We found ourselves in these rusty cages. Watched like hawks by dozens of guards. Locked tight with the key thrown away. Even Susan couldn't bust through them, they were so strong. We knew we monsters had a good chance of survival in all of us. Monger, who in any wasn't a monster, didn't have so much of one. We may have thought of him as one for locking us up, but still, he refused to let us go to an even worse fate.

Elijah was pretty shocked at the story of his past. He knew his mother had died, but the situation with his father was unknown until now. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Liv.

"Because I believed your life was already a mess and I didn't want to throw another weight on you." Liv answered. "I hope you forgive me." The coyote boy snuggled up in security against his surrogate mother's side.

I finally realized in the prison cells around us that they contained dead bodies. B.O.B. shuddered and slid closer to my side. "Where did they come from?" He asked.

"They've been here for some time." Liv replied. "Some for the past sixty-three years; some barely a few months ago."

"Oh my goodness," Elijah gasped. "That's Eva and Robin." He pointed to a little girl with devil horns and tail, an imp probably, wrapped inside the bat wings of a girl about Phyllis' age.

"Starvation and some cholera." Liv added. "Robin got sick, and Eva gave up her food scraps to keep her alive. Eva died three days after Robin did."

"None of the bodies seemed to have decayed." Doc noted. "Maybe the air we breath now is similar to ours but doesn't let anything decay or grow mold."

"Heck," Link muttered. "Now I'm thankful for being put in monster prison." Liv smirked and held a large finger.

"B.O.B., you can slide right through those bars. And even if those soldiers catch you, they can't kill you." I told my friend.

"Will you make it too?" He asked me. I shook my head. He frowned as he saw my braces shaking no. "Then I'll stick with you."

Monger stared at a distant wall. Despite the hopeless look he had, the glare on his face showed us he wasn't ready to give up. He turned his head toward Elijah, Phyllis, and Liv.

"How'd y'all get out?" He asked them.

"Well, we knocked out the two security guards and hacked the wooden security system." Liv answered. "We also used our abilities to cut down anyone in our path." Susan stared at a series of fluorescent lights dotting about a screen like an arcade game.

"He lied to us!" She exclaimed. "He said the only reason for electricity was their fuel."

Phyllis smirked. "I guess we were that bad when we escaped. It hasn't always been electric."

"Yep!" Elijah agreed proudly. "Sean and Phyllis tore the whole thing apart." Phyllis looked daggers at him at the mention of "Sean."

"And that's a long story." Susan guessed. We were all silent for about five minutes, the only noises being distant aliens and heavy sighs. Doc looked over at the security screen, and his antennae perking up when he noticed a series of outlets below.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Monger grumbled. "We aren't gettin' out."

"Maybe we are!" The scientist let out a wild laugh. "B.O.B., can you stick your hands through those bars and touch those outlets?"

"We can't get out!" The blob yelled. "And I'm not leaving Billie." He clung onto my arm like a security blanket. "I'm not budging."

Doc sighed at B.O.B.'s stubborness. His antennae curled in a deep thought and shot up with a solution to his problem. "Phyllis!" The blond turned her head toward him. "I've an idea. I can stick my antennae through those bars into those outlets, you can hold me by my feet, and I can tell you how much electricity you need to apply. Alright?"

"Not a bad idea, garbage gut." She smirked and walked toward the screen and outlets. Doc laid facedown and stretched his antennae into , and Phyllis held his feet by the tip of his shoes.

Link started laughing. "I can just see it." He whispered. "Phil taking of his shoes and tickling him."

"In a way, that's what's happening." Liv agreed. "Only it's like picking locks." In about twenty seconds, the screen turned green, and the prison door slid open.

"How did you do that?" Doc asked. "It would've taken us fifteen minutes."

"Been there, done that 'cause Phyllie knows everything." Phyllis said smugly. She, Liv, and Elijah ran to the door, and we followed from behind. "No! You're staying here. We more about this place than you do."

"Don't fret, you guys," Elijah comforted. "We'll call you through the PA system once we get near the exit. We'll be okay." The three vanished out of sight.

"Now what?" B.O.B. asked.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes...

"Okay, gang!" Elijah's voice sounded throughout several speakers. "The coast is clear. Just a left turn and a quick right after three portals and-" Static filled the silence.

"Well, let's take that." Link said. We took the directions given us but didn't see us.

"Great!" I supressed.

"Hey! We're over here!" We heard the familiar voice cry.

"This way!" Susan commanded, leading us to the gate to the right. We followed her and found our three friends standing in harm's way. No seriously. Standing in the way of an extra-terrestial stampede.

"What on..." Monger gaped. "What's this all about, monsters?"

"They chased Eli-I mean Coyosapien around like hunting dogs with a fox."Liv yelled over the sound of fleeting tentacles. "They now know they're going to die if they get out."

"Die?" Monger repeated.

"I may have set the ship to self-destruct." Doc whimpered.

"Again?" Link asked. "Holy, you're trippy."

"Well, let's not waste time!" I yelled. We ran away from the armada towards the entry to the exits. The next thing B.O.B. was carrying me like a quarterback with a football to a touchdown.

"Hang on!" He told me. "I gotcha and I'm gonna get us out here!"

"I hope..." I muttered.

Phyllis' POV

Although I was a mere sidekick under Liv's direction, I felt solely responsible for that clutter of heartless buffoons chasing us. I've been in scarier situations, but my heart beat rapidly in my throat.

Liv was running with Link and Monger. Susan and Doc ran on their own. Elijah's hand was locked in mine; there was no way I was letting go of him.

I heard a whirring above us. We were only fifty feet away from the final gate. I looked up and found what seemed to be too familiar. Worst of all, that circular cage was above Elijah and coming down. I dove to my right, knocking him over. I groaned as my head hit what felt like a thick glass wall. Elijah looked at me, his eyes full of fear.

"Go on! Go on!" I yelled as loud I could. "You, Liv, and the others still have the chance!" He nodded his head and tried to make it with the others.

Another cage fell over Liv. Monger and Link tried to see if they could make it through and set her free. It was now Susan, Elijah, and Doc. Another case surrounded the coyote boy.

Everything stopped.

Everyone stopped.

It was all over.


	18. Really Getting Out of Dodge

We monsters stared at our three captive friends. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing. It was all over. Okay, everyone except for Monger.

"What are you looking at?" Phyllis yelled. "We're the ones they really want; not you!" She paused. "For crud's sake, get out of here!"

"No, Electrill," Monger said strongly. "If y'all are going no where, neither are we. Ginormica."

"I've tried, General." The giantess told us. "I can't break through them."

It was truly over.

Susan, Doc, B.O.B., and I stood in between Elijah and Phyllis. The coyote boy had his hand against the glass. Knowing it was hopeless, in the midst of it all he managed a smile.

"If there's a Heaven, which I'm sure there is, I'll see you there." He told us. B.O.B.'s lower lip was trembling, and he finally wrapped his arms around the cage.

"Don't forget about us!" He wailed. "'Cause I won't! Never ever ever!"

"I'm really gonna miss you." I said. Before Susan and Doc could give their farewells, I added, "We all will," just for the sake of time.

Monger's POV

While the other monsters were giving Electrill and Coyosapien their goodbyes, Link and I stood by Olivia's cage. She smiled sadly, looking at both of us.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you, Faytale." I told her.

"Yeah, sorry, Fay." Link added. "It's been real nice knowing you."

Before anymore could be spoken or leave, she spoke up. "Gentlemen," We walked closer to her.

"I love you...

"Both of you."

The sea monkey, as Electrill often refers to Link, and I looked at each other before looking at her. My heart rose into my throat. If this was good-bye, it would've been the best thing to tell us.

"Save yourself, please." She pleaded. "Take care of each other for me."

Jenny's POV

We all turned to Phyllis. She wasn't very happy that we weren't gone by now.

"Seriously, you gotta get out of here; the world needs you." She demanded. "Go. If you make it and we don't, just act like nothing happened. Like you've never met us. Like we never existed."

"Phil, the world doesn't work like that." Susan corrected. "Besides, you three changed things around in our world."

Phyllis smiled. "I guess you guys aren't too bad."

"'Parting is such sweet sorrow!'" B.O.B. quoted dramatically. "As spoken by-" Doc shushed him.

A thundering set of tentacles was heard down the way and it was coming closer. Phyllis gave us a look that meant business. Not her usual misanthrope look but like one that showed she really cared about us.

"Run!" She said in a hushed. "Now!"

Monger nodded and held his head high once again. "Let's move out, monsters." He commanded. "No backin' out and no lookin' back." Holy, he was good at keeping a poker face. He could watch the funniest or the saddest movie and keep a straight face.

We followed him down toward the exits. Or at least where we heard it was. No backing out. No looking back.

Elijah's POV

I stared at the gate where I last saw our friends. That was only five minutes ago.

Phyllis took turns looking at the gate and the way toward our former prison. Despite her usual brooding look, you could easily tell she was scared. I wouldn't even bother asking her if she was 'cause she'd lie about it. Liv sat down on the floor of her cage, her legs drawn up to her chest. She held herself and looked over at me.

"You really loved both of them, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She said quickly. "Both were nothing like any of my suitors besides Walter. Both looked out for me and would've given up everything for my sake."

"Which one would you have picked?"

Before she could reply, the same alien overlord approached us again. "It's a real pity that you lied to your friends." He frowned yet smiled. "I wanted more than just you."

"What would you do with them?" I asked coldly.

"Well, with the giantess, our sensors have detected her body being filled with this element of strength called quantonium. As our colleague Gallaxhar chased after it, caught it, and died in the explosion of his ship, we took in consideration of using her as a training tool for our best warriors. Being as I don't have them anymore here, I can still take the two Earth months-I mean, years, of going back to headquarters and getting some more. Curse that hyperdrive."

"Warriors don't come that easy like apples on trees, numbskull." Phyllis grumbled. "If-"

"I wasn't finished yet." The alien interrupted. "The blob thing we would've torn apart to take samples, clone them, and create indestructable warriors. The invisible girl we would take her invisibility substance to make our best warriors invisible. The fish ape we would've used for training. The cockroach man, well, we'd test his sturdiness and intelligence. The old man...speak of the devil," He turned to me. "He'd have the same fate as your father."

I growled in rage and stretched out my fingers. Finding out my real father was a human who had been murdered as soon as he was captured was the biggest shocker of my life.

"Now don't be frustrated." He sarcastically comforted. "You're going home."

"You took us from what was our home." Liv snapped. "Elijah may have been born here, but this place wasn't meant to be his home."

"Is that so, step-mama? Think things can't get any worse? We're all gonna die. At least you are." He pushed a button, and our cages became cramped, giving us very little room to move. The tops were two inches above our heads as my coyote ears grazed the ridge. There was no room to kneel, and you could only lift your arms if your kept them close to your body.

Speaking of arms, Phyllis quickly and uncomfortably slid hers and touched the top of her cage. The whole thing fell apart, and she fired a stream of electricity at the alien. It made him freeze for a few seconds and gave her time to free the rest of us.

He got up and had us chasing us toward a not so familiar portal. "'Scape pod!" We hearding him repeatedly hissing. "Gotta get there!"

Jenny's POV

Monger said no looking back, but I couldn't get our three friends off my mind. We knew we were somewhere near the exit yet we didn't have a clue where we were exactly. The ship starting shaking more violently.

"It's the effects of the self-destruct." Doc explained. "We don't have much time."

_Why, Bennett, oh why? _I thought, doing the face palm. We heard a large bang.

"Guys, I think I found an escape." Susan announced. She showed us where she had barged her way through a metal wall. Hearing the sound of wind, Monger's face lit up a bit. She was right. "Careful, you've got about three feet from falling to your death." Link wandered over to the side.

"I wonder if B knows what happened to us." He said out loud. "Even though she-" The ship shook again, and he fell over off the side.

The next thing we heard was this hovering. Everyone lit up at the sight of Link hanging onto the legs of Elijah who happened to be hanging from a hover craft.

"In case you're wondering," The coyote boy began. "The atmosphere for the next seventy-five feet is surrounded by thick glass. Now climb on in." Everyone except Susan crawled inside the hover craft where Phyllis sat in the pilot's chair.

"How did you do it?" I gaped.

"We beat Lord High King Tyrant to his escape pod after breaking free." Elijah laughed.

"Now to only find the real escape." Liv added, smiling and wrapping her arms around Link and Monger's necks. Phyllis drove the aircraft back into the ship and began a frantic search for the real exit. So far, there was a fraud exit and a storage portal left. The engine inside slowly died.

"Stink! We're out of gas." Phyllis grunted. The hover craft began a quick descent, but Susan caught it time and pulled us out. "Hey, Long-time-no-see?" She called to me. "C'mon and help me out; you're good at finding things."

Noticing a large set of apparatus sticking out of a door in the corner, I believed I found a solution. "Hey, Phil!" I waved my arm. She came over and pulled on one of the pieces. A piece of the floor fell under her like a trap door, and she screamed. It freaked me out as I fell with her. She grabbed my wrist, and I linked my hand tightly around hers.

"Phil?" I whimpered nervously. "I think that's the first time I've heard you scream." Susan with an armful of monsters and a Monger fell through the floor, making an even bigger whole. The whole foundation of the floor collapsed, and we were falling towards the Californian ocean below. Susan quickly grabbed me and Phyllis, and we braced ourselves for our big plummet.

We hit the water and plunged into it like a boulder falling from a couple miles, only we came back up. Some were downright shocked, scared, and a little frazzled. Some were hugging and kissing (at least B.O.B. was). Monger pulled his water-proof walkie-talkie from his drenched pocket.

"Lemonade Tweezers, this is Fishmonger-Nineteen." He spoke. "We are located off the west coast of southern California. Repeat: we are located off the west coast of southern California. Over."

**One more chapter! Chapter one of my next MvA fanfic, A Lifetime, should be up pretty soon! Can't wait and excited. Hope you are too.**


	19. Rewards

After Insecto picked us up and a quick towel dry, we were flying to Washington, D.C. by Hathaway's wishes. By the time we were flying over Kansas and Oklahoma an hour later, we received the news that the ship collapsed into two pieces and sunk into the ocean. I bet anything environmentalists all over the world were having a mad house as well as complete pandemonium.

Arriving at the White House, we were given an hour to look our best. When you're invisible, you don't worry about having to look your best 'cause no one would notice. Elijah wore a casual sportscoat over a blouse and a pair of slacks. Phyllis cut off the pantlegs and half of the sleeves from her suit and wore a black pair of jeans, a pair of matching boots and a pair of fingerless corset gloves. Albeit, she looked good in her new outfit. Liv wore a strapless satin blue dress and walked toward a platform with Monger, dressed in a tux, at her arm. Doc got his clothes dried in the nick of time, and Susan wore her white dress again. Link and B.O.B. had no need for clothes and wore black bowties.

Link noticed the definite sign of Liv's choice between him and Monger. In a bit of a sulking position, Insecto purred in comfort.

"It's okay, B." He reassured. "You all are there to be my homies and make me laugh. I can get over this."

We all walked onto the platform along with Kathy Hathaway, Aaron, and another woman behind President Hathaway. Unfortunately, I got stuck next to the little brat.

"Did you bring me a Wii game?" He asked me, smiling.

"I didn't." I shrugged. He frowned. "Sorry, buddy. When you're a monster, there a little hard to come by. Who's the lady by your mom?"

"That's my sister Alma."

"Say 'Amanda', baby." Kathy hissed. "Alma's not a nice name!"

"Alma's twenty-three." I looked over. She kept a straight face and was dressed in a sensible cream-colored business dress. You could tell she was a Hathaway by her mid-back length hair the same color as her dad's and the same face shape as her mom's. "It's not nice to stare, you know."

I turned over to my right where Link was. "Did you know Hathaway had a daughter?"

"Yeah, I met her." He replied. "She's quite different from the rest of her wacko tribe."

"Everyone," Hathaway began broadly. "I would like to thank our wonderful friends, the monster team, for not only being here today but for saving a good portion, I mean all, of our nation from an alien armada." I smirked. Apparently Mr. President heard wrong. "Yes, I know. Quite the shocker, I know. Not something you do to a forty-year-old."

"You mean forty-five." I mumbled. That took him by surprise.

"Who said that?" He turned to me. "You?" I smiled smugly and nodded my head. "Never mind." He said embarrased into the mic. "As you may notice, there are three new monsters along with our heroes. I would like to present to you Coyosapien, Electrill, and Faytale and reward them for their heroism. Let's give 'em a big hand, shall we?" The audience cheered and applauded the three. "Thank you. Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. God bless America and don't forget, 'In Monsters we Trust.'"

It was now Christmas time. For Christmas Eve, B.O.B., Doc, and Liv went with Susan to Modesto, and Elijah, Phyllis, and Link went with me to visit my family in Prince George. We stayed inside the entire time because it was so cold out.

We were now in the middle of Christmas Day. A large tree stood in the middle of the room. Doc was sitting at the table reading _The Periodic Table of the Elements _B.O.B. got him and taking notes of certain elements. Susan, meanwhile, was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ as a present from all of us, seeing as books for her are hard to come by and make. Link, Phyllis, and Elijah were playing Rock Band on the Wii courtesy of Doc while listening to Trans-Siberian Orchestra that I bought for Phyllis. Liv sat down at the same table Doc was at, listening to a soundtrack Phyllis bought for her. She translated one of the songs from French to English and took turns singing the two languages.

_ Danse mon Esméralda,  
Chante mon Esméralda,  
Danse encore un peu pour moi,  
Je te désire à en mourir. _

B.O.B. cocked his head at her, so she paused the song. "When you lived with monsters from all over the world for sixty-three years, you become familiar with all sorts of languages." She explained before turning the song back on.

If you wonder where me and my darling blob are, we were watching The Nightmare Before Christmas that was a present from Susan. Seeing as it was a mix of Halloween and Christmas, B.O.B. sighed.

"You know what?" He asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"I sure do wish it was Halloween again."

"B.O.B., for a lot of people here, _every _dayis Halloween."

"Really? That's so cool."

"I'm really glad we got rid of those aliens." I said later out of the blue.

"Not quite, no-see." Phyllis told me. "We only destroyed a scout ship. It should be a few years before the real thing comes back."

"Okay." Link squeaked.

"And Monger knows about that?" Doc wanted to know.

"Yup." Elijah reassured, putting down his guitar.

Everything seemed content as it was as Liv sang the chorus in English.

_Dance, my Esmeralda,_

_ Sing, my Esmeralda,_

_ Let me go with you._

_ To die for you is not death._

**Yay! I finally finished it! The age correction was something I did to a lady after she around a baseball field for no reason. The song is "Danse Mon Esmeralda" from the musical Notre Dame de Paris. And for the science lovers, I do recommend the book. It's by Theodore Gray. **

** As you have probably seen, my next MvA fanfic, "A Lifetime," is up. And when I'm almost finished with that story, I'm starting the third story of the Invisoline Trilogy: The Invincible Adversary. Thank you all so much, HappyHappyJoy14, Claws-McDonald, IllBeStronger, and girltechcoyote! You all are wonderful!**


End file.
